Code: Powers
by lyokoisreal94
Summary: Kat's always been an outcast but when life becomes unbearable with pain and loss at every turn William shows up and offers her a way to escape. Of course, it's all part of XANA's new plot...R and R all comments accepted.NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1Kats Life

disclaimer: i dont own code lyoko or the book so shove off :P

i want to thank my editor (sp?) who helps me make my chapters count

on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1- Kats Life

I was in a deep sleep as I heard someone come into my room. I decided to ignore whoever it was. My mom came in with a glass of water. She poured the glass of water on my head. I shot up out of bed and yelled, "MOM WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

She said in a calm voice, "You were going to be late for the bus. It leaves..." she looked at her watch, "in 15 minutes."

I literally jumped out of bed and pushed my mom out of my door and slammed it.

I looked around my room at a mess of crumpled clothes, wondering where the clean ones were stashed. "Note to self: clean up ASAP," I mumbled as I sifted about and found a pair of baggie blue jeans and a tie-dye T-shirt.

Once I was dressed I ran down the stairs and almost ran over my cat, Zane. He arched his back and hissed. I stopped and looked down at him apologetically. "Sorry Zane, but Im about to be late for school. Remind me to give you some extra friskys tonight."

When Zane heard me say that he was all over me, purring and rubbing up against my legs.I looked at my watch and gasped. I ran down the rest of the stairs and managed to trip on my baby brother's toy car. I impacted the floor and wondered if my nose had been flattened.

"Oooww!" I complained, getting up.

Mom walked over to me, shaking her head. "I told you not to run down the stairs."

I looked at her in disbelief. "B-b-but mom it was Tyler's fault! If he hadn't left his car on the stairs I wouldn't have fallen!"

She got angry "Tyler is just a baby. You don't have that kind of excuse. Get to the bus before you're late." She handed me my lunch and pointed to the door.

I grabbed my bag and ran out of our house. I just barely made the bus and only because I was waving my arms and yelling like an idiot. As I got on Ashley the most popular girl in my grade tripped me, and I fell straight into one of the hottest guys in school: Mark!

He whipped around and pushed me off. "Watch where you're going, clutzillia."

I felt like I was going to cry but instead I stood up and walked to the back of the bus without falling on anyone else. I sighed in relief when I saw that there was an empty seat. I sat down and pulled out a book I'd bought with my entire allowance calledCheats and Tips for Video Gamers. At least I could relax before the real torture at school started.

All of a sudden someone grabbed the book out of my hands! I looked up angrily, ready to kill whoever it was. Tom, the school dweeb looked at the book and smirked, "Well, well! Someone needs to get a hang on reality. Life isn't a video game, you know."

It was true I spent most of my time playing video games to escape what I had to deal with at school and home. I stood up, trying not to explode and cause a scene. I knew what would make Tom give me back my book.

"You know, Tom, a lot of people say that if a boy picks on a girl it means that he likes her. I think you might be hitting on me." That would definitely get him mad!

He threw the book at me and yelled something profane as the boys around him laughed and started taunting him. I picked up the book and sat back down. We were almost to school. I put it away as the bus came to a jerking halt and everyone crowded into the aisle to exit. As I was getting off Ashley again tried to trip me.

This time I was expecting it and kept my balance. As she looked surprised that I hadn't landed flat on my face, I said, "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." I walked off leaving her stunned and couldn't keep the smug smile from my face.

I put my stuff in my locker and grabbed my junk for the next 5 periods. I looked over to my crush, Chris. He was so hot as he walked past me that all I could do was stand frozen muttering about how hot he was to myself. He stopped and looked at me and I rushed off to gym. I paused as I rounded the corner and overheard him tell one of his buddies with a laugh, "She's so weird."

My heart felt like someone had put it in a shreeder ( AN if you have ever put your fingers in one you know what it feels like : ) )

I went into the locker room and changed into a skintight tank top with baggie cargo pants. I sat down on the bleachers while the other girls were doing their make-up. I waited and thought, "Why do they need make-up if were in gym? They're just going to get sweaty and it'll all run off and make them look terrible. Well, more terrible."

I was too busy thinking that I didn't realize the gym teacher had said my name more than once.

"Kathleen Cooper!" he boomed I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, here!" I said raising my hand.

"Nice of you to come back to earth. Andrew…"

I didn't hear what he said next I was busy thinking on what new game would be coming out next since I had practically all the new ones and already beaten them. After Mr. Charles finished role call he said we were doing track today. I perked up since I was great at track. As I took my place on the starting line he called me over.

"Yes sir?"

He hesitated, looking at a note in his hand, then finally spoke. "Go to the office. The guidance counselor wants to talk to you."

I was really confused now, but if I wanted to figure out what was wrong I'd have to go to the office. "Ok."

As I stepped in to the office I had a sinking feeling. Mrs. Copes turned around and said, "Please come in." I'd never heard her sound so…gentle. Usually when she talked to me she was upset at something I'd done or yelling at me to stop running in the halls.

I walked in and sat down. She looked at me sadly. "Your uncle is coming to pick you up," she said and I detected a hint of concern.

I stiffened. My uncle isn't what you would call loving, if you know what I am saying. I thought for a second before saying, "What happened?"

She sighed on the verge of bersting from not yelling at some kid running down the hall. "Your father was in a minor car accident and your mother asked if you could come home right away. I said yes."

I was stunned, she sent me to go get my things because I would not be reaturning to school. After grabbing my stuff Iwent back to the office and waited

The door opened and Uncle Ben walked in. As we went to his truck I tried to speak but he just said, "Shut up." Real loving. The second I got home I jumped out of the truck and ran inside. I heard Uncle Ben pull out of the driveway and leave behind me.

I didn't bother taking off my shoes as I ran into the kitchen. I saw mom sitting at the table with her head lying on the wood, surrounded by used Kleenexes. I ran over to her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

She didn't respond.

I looked closely at her. She must have exhausted herself crying and wound up sleeping. I was still so shocked and numb to everything going on that I didn't know what to do. In the end I snuck up to my room and turned on my game council. I just wanted to get away from the painful thoughts of what might have happened to my dad and immerse myself in the life of a hero.

After about 5 hours of playing different games I decided to go down to check on mom. As I was walking passed Tyler's room I heard him crying. I didn't want him to disturb mom so I went inside. He was lying in his crib yelling that he made a poop. I picked him up and changed him, then he wanted to play and I never made it downstairs. By the time I got Tyler asleep it was 6, almost dinnertime, so I went to see if mom was up.

As I rounded the corner to the kitchen I smelled mac-n-cheese. I thought she must be up, and sure enough, there she was cooking dinner.

She looked at me coldly and said, "Why didn't you wake me up when you got home?"

I waited for a second before answering. "Because I wanted you to get some well-earned sleep." Well, that was a lie but, hey, it was worth a shot.

She turned away and stirred the pot. "Whatever. Dinner's gonna be ready in 20 minutes."

I decided that her mac-n-cheese wasn't going to taste good since she was mad at me so I said, "Umm, I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed now."

She looked me over with that icy blue gaze of hers. "Fine, whatever."

I ran up to my room and opened a bag of chips that I got a few days earlier and munched on them. After reading more of my book I got into my pajamas, which were Bobby Jack, slid into bed and hoped tomorrow would be a better day even though it probably wasn't going to happen.

I closed my eyes and within minutes I was asleep.

* * *

well there it is chap 1 i know what your thinking " how is this related to code lyoko" but trust me it gets better

well please review everything accepted


	2. Chapter 2 William

hi my loyal reviewers here it is the second chapter and its better yayayayayaya LOL : )

any way on with the mean disclaimer

disclaimer: i don't own code lyoko or whatever else they saw they own

ok over with the boring stuff on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2- William

_I was standing in a forest. I had no sense of feeling or smell. I walked around and saw several yellow cubes with metal legs looking at me. For some reason I was scared of them and ran, only to find that they were shooting at me. Narrow beams of light shot past me and I sped up. As I turned my head to see if I had lost them I ran into a boy. I bounced back and landed on the ground, then as I looked into his eyes there were weird symbols where there should have been pupils. He glared at me and swung his large sword. I felt no pain as it hit me. I heard a scream and—_

I sat straight up in bed, breathing hard and drenched in cold sweat. I wasn't sure why I was affected so much by a dream, but it had all seemed so real…

"That was totally freaky," I said, wiping the bangs from my face.

I look at the clock. I didn't have to get up for school for another hour.

I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Instead I decided to pick up my room like I'd promised myself yesterday. When I finished I noticed the clock read 7:00 and nearly had a heart attack. Why hadn't mom come to wake me up?

I quickly put my clothes on and ran to the bus. Again I had to wave and yell for the bus to wait for me. As I stepped on I realized that I forgot my lunch. Oh well. I figured I could stand to lose some weight.

I walked down the aisle watching for people who wanted to trip me. Surprisingly no one did. I guess after I foiled Ashley yesterday the sport was gone. I found the same seat that I had before and it was empty. So far so good. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day. I sat down and leaned against the seat…only to find it had gum on it.

"Eeeww!" I said out loud. No one paid attention to me. They were all immersed in their own conversations. I took off my sweater and picked all the gum off, sticking the gunk on the underside of the seat in front of me.

By the time I was done we were at school. I was walking down the aisle and found a ten dollar bill.

"Sweet! Maybe the universe doesn't hate me after all." I walked into the school much happier.

Later on in 5th period:

I walked into math and sat down. About a minute later Mr. Copper walked in.

"Good afternoon, class. Please take out your homework and pass it in," he said as he sat down at his desk. After we all passed in our homework he gave us one of the most unpleasant math surprises:

"Okay, today is pop quiz day. Take out a number 2 pencil," he said with a very smug smile for a teacher.

"WHAT?" the whole class said at once. It was weird.

Just as we finished the quiz a knock came at the door. We all looked up, wondering who it could be since math class was practically never interrupted. Mr. Copper was very particular about that. He opened the door to find the principal standing there with a hand on a boy's shoulder. The boy had blue hair and had knee high boots covering his jeans. I just sat there drawing the weird symbol that I had in my dream last night, not paying attention to anything going on. He didn't look like a very interesting kid to me.

I was completely oblivious until the principal called my name. I stood, grabbed my stuff and walked down to him hearing a lot of students saying "Oooh!" as if I was in trouble.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Copper was kind enough to volunteer you for me. Can you show Mr. —uh what was your name again, son?"

The boy looked at me. "My name's William Dunbar." He stuck his hand out. At first I hesitated then I shook it. He blushed though I wasn't sure why.

The principal interrupted my thought. "Yes, William. Could you show William around the school later?"

This time I didn't hesitate, but I wasn't happy about being a babysitter for the new kid. "Okay, sir."

He gave me a copy of the boy's schedule and walked off. I returned to my desk and dropped my bag. Too bad I couldn't go home early again today. I really wanted to feel the controller in my hands, even just for comfort.

I sighed and folded the schedule to put it in my pocket.

It was lunch and everyone filed into the cafeteria. Since I forgot my lunch I just chose a lone table and sat down. I picked up my journal and looked at the drawings I'd been doodling earlier. They were all of that strange symbol from my dream. It looked like a bulls eye. (for people who are dumb it is the xana symbol)

"Weird," I muttered, not caring who heard me.

"Uh can I sit here?"

William stood over me holding a lunch tray with some disgusting mess the school called food. Personally I didn't think it was edible. I was caught off-guard and responded with the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, sure." Not overly intelligent but he sat down. After a somewhat awkward silence I opened my mouth again. "So…you're William, right?"

I felt stupid saying it since he'd been introduced to the entire class and I was supposed to be showing him around campus. Besides, in my pocket there was a class schedule with his name typed in all-caps at the top. Could I have possibly asked a lamer question?

He finished chewing what I think was a spoonful of potatoes and swallowed. "Yeah, so what's yours? I don't have a good memory and I've heard so many names today that my brain is tired trying to keep them straight."

It felt weird having a conversation without an insult directed at me in it. Hey, I'm not complaining! "I'm Kathleen, but call me Kat. So where are ya from?"

"France."

I looked stunned. "Wow! I had no idea! You speak English without an accent so I thought you were American. How did you learn it?"

He thought for a second. "I dont know. I guess I just picked it up. It wasn't really that hard to me."

Ashley walked over to our table with her little posse and said, "Hey, Dunbar! Why are you hanging out with her? In case you haven't already notice, she's a freak. If you don't want the whole school to think you're in her league, I'd suggest you sit at my table in the next ten seconds."

I was really mad but held it in. Her words hurt more than usual because here was a guy who didn't know my reputation and had been talking to me as if I was an ordinary person instead of an outcast. Why did she have to ruin everything?

"Why would I want to sit with you? Kat is normal and you seem like a prissy know-it-all. I hate your type, so how about you leave us alone," he said smiling.

She stuck up her nose and walked off.

"Thanks," I said with a grin.

I looked over to Ashley where she was just flipping back her hair in a flirty way and talking to Mark. Just seeing her made me mad and my eyes narrowed as my jaw clenched. I wanted to make her feel as humiliated as she made me.

Just then her milk carton exploded! Ashley screamed as both she and Mark dripped with chocolate milk. Her outfit was definitely ruined! I was shocked and the entire cafeteria was laughing at the girl I'd wanted to pay for insulting me.

"Did I do that? If it was me, how did I do it?" I thought to myself.

I took out my notebook and looked at the symbol again thinking maybe it had something to do with my successful revenge. It was odd, but ever since I had drawn the symbol, it seemed like there had been a…well, a connection. Once the carton of milk burst, that weird connection faded. If I drew another one would—

"Hello Kat!" William waved his hand in front of my face. I realized he'd said my name three times already but I had been in my own little world.

"Yeah?"

He pointed to the symbol on my notebook. "That's kinda cool. Can I see it?"

"Why not?" I handed it to him with a shrug. I didnt care why he wanted it. I wasn't going to forget how to draw the symbol. I didn't think I could forget it if I wanted to.

He studied it briefly and gave it back, then looked at me. "Is it true kids say you're a freak?"

I turned away, suddenly ashamed. "What of it?"

"I don't think you're a freak. Just different. I'm different too, you know. I'd like to get to know someone like you. Do you have any plans this afternoon?"

I slowly raised my eyes to meet his. A small smile pulled at my lips. "Do you like video games?"

"Best thing in the world!" he responded.

"Wanna come over and play some?" I said hoping he would say yes.

"Okay. It's way better than unpacking anyway."

We laughed. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Time for the school day to go on.

Turned out half my classes were with William. How weird is that? During every class we had together, we passed notes and talked until the teachers told us to shut up. "Ready to go yet?" I asked.

We stood together at Williams new locker after school ended. I watched him trying to zip up his backpack. He struggled for a few moments before I decided to come to his rescue.

"Here, let me try."

I rearranged a few things and managed to close it. I gave it back and we started walking out to the bus. William shouldered his bag with a grunt.

"Why do the teachers give us so much homework?"

I laughed, "You'll get used to it after a while. They always give us a lot."

He groaned and I laughed at the expression on his face. We got onto the bus and started talking about nothing in particular. It felt great to have someone to talk to. I wondered if this is what it was like to have close friends.

I glanced around at the other kids and saw a few staring. There was a warmth inside that was almost proudly smug. I wanted to say, "See? I can make friends too!" but I ignored them and spoke only to William.

After my mom gave her approval for him to stay, we went upstairs and did our homework. After we were done Will slammed his head on the desk we were working at and pretended to fall asleep. He looked back up at me and we laughed.

"Hey, let's see what video games you have," he suggested.

I got my boxes out. "What do you like to play?"

"Virtual or racing games. Either or both. Which ever's up to you."

We picked out our favorite games and played them all evening. After he won a million times he asked what time it was.

"8 o'clock. Why?"

He stood up. "I have to go. Can I have a ride home?"

I went to the stairs and yelled down to mom asking if she could take him to his place. She said yes in a quiet voice and didn't ask any questions, which surprised me. I heard her talking on the phone but since she'd already agreed to take William home I didn't pay any attention. I turned around to him and said, "Wanna borrow a few games?"

William gave me a smile and said he'd like to. After picking out the games he wanted we went downstairs.

Mom was ready to go we got into the van, the two of us sitting in the back beside Tyler in his car-seat. When he wasn't giving directions to my mom we talked about the video games back in France.

"Wow! You mean they actually have the games before they come out here?"

He laughed at my surprise. A little later we stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Here we are," William said. He got out and I handed him my games. "Thanks Mrs. Cooper. Bye Kat, see ya tomorrow."

I waved until he entered the apartment building.

The ride home was quiet. After we got back I was about to go upstairs to bed when mom collapsed at the table with her face in her hands. I paused, wondering what she was doing.

"Kathleen…I didn't want to say anything to you while your friend was here…"

My breaths became shallow and my throat tightened. Was dad not getting better? Had someone else gotten hurt?

"…your father's accident was worse than they thought. I'm sorry…he…he died this afternoon."

Mom broke down in tears but I just stood there. A tingling numbness washed over me from head to toes, then it vanished, leaving goosebumps and sobs in its wake. I raced upstairs and attacked a pillow with my fists.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed even though I had no idea who I was talking to. I needed someone to hate. The hot tears dried on my cheeks and stung my skin, making me madder and I threw my game controller across the room where it cracked against the wall. I wanted to break something else—_hurt_ something else! Just then my computer split in half. I stared at it and thought I am a freak. I finally threw myself on the bed, flung all the covers off and fell asleep crying.

William's POV:

I closed the door and turned on the light. There was a bed and a nightstand with a bright light on it. I went over to it and sat down. I heard a creak and looked up. A disembodied shadow came up to me and I calmly observed it.

"Did everything go as planned, William?" it asked with an almost electric whisper.

My eyes changed into the XANA symbols and I responded mechanically, "Yes Master XANA. She gives me her full trust and doesn't realize what kind of power she possesses, which gives us the advantage." I smiled evilly.

XANA responded still in a whisper, "Soon we shall have her on our side, then those brats wont stand a chance. It was easy to get her father out of the way. Now it's your turn."

"How long would you like me to wait before I recruit her?"

Just then XANA started disappearing. Despite not having a face, William could detect a hint of annoyance in its features. "The tower has been deactivated! Do it as soon as possible…"

Moments later he vanished altogether. I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

hey well that was a great chapter and i thank all my reviewers so far.

special thank to my editor yayayay i present her with a cookie

anyone who can guess who Ashly acted like in this chapter i'll give them a cookie too

yay all reviews accepted


	3. Chapter 3 Depression

ok here it is the 3rd chapter yayayay ok on with a disclaimer

disclaimer: i dont own anything related to code lyoko

no that that is done on with the story

* * *

Chapter 3- Depression

_I was in the same dream again and, strangely enough this time I knew it. I ran behind a tree watching someone who looked like William, but in a very odd way. I heard noise behind me and I spun about to see a boy dressed kinda like a samurai. I was so surprised and frightened of him that I ran. I kept thinking, "Enemy! He's the enemy!" When I looked back to see if he followed me he was gone. I stopped and looked around. Had I really outrun him? Where could he be? A yellow flash sped past me and—_

I sat straight up in my bed realizing that I was drenched in sweat once more.

"Why is this happening again?" I wondered. I looked at clock and realized that it was time for school. I thought over what happened yesterday and burst into tears thinking about my dad. I never even got to say 'goodbye' or 'I love you.' He went on business trips all the time! How was I supposed to know he wouldn't make it back?

I laid back down into my bed and decided not to go to school because I could break down into tears at any moment and everyone would start laughing.

As I went to sleep for what felt like a few seconds someone was waking me up. I sat up and saw my mom. She looked concerned.

"What?" I said, irritated that she bothered me.

"Why didn't you go to school?" she said with a scowl on her face and probing me with her eyes.

I glanced at the clock and the numbers 3:38 pm blinked at me. I laid back down into bed, pulled the covers over my head.

"Because I didn't want to."

I heard her get up and leave, the door squeaking as it closed. Once I was sure she was gone I got up and looked around my room. When I looked at my computer it was in pieces. Maybe that's why my mom left without a word. Did she think I had lost it?

I sat on my bed again, tears sliding down my cheeks because I wasnt sure how to control this—this "ability". What if I hurt myself or someone else? I decided to leave it alone for a while. Maybe it would go away.

I stood up again, walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of camouflage Capris and a midriff black top. I walked over to the bathroom and kept one eye peeled in case my mom found me. Once I got inside I flipped on the lights, locked the door, and walked over to the mirror. I looked at myself.

My ice blue eyes were bloodshot and patches of blotchy red skin discolored my face, showing the whole world that I had been childish enough to cry. My hair, so dark that from a distance people weren't sure if it was deep brown or black, was mussed all over my face. It hung down just past my shoulders, somewhat uneven thanks to non-professional haircuts from my mom. I glared at the dusting of freckles over my short nose as if they were the cause of my unhappiness. At least my ears didn't stick out. I was supposed to wear glasses because I kept losing contacts, but I knew they made me look idiotic and no one could make me keep them on.

I wasn't very pretty at all. Not compared to Ashley and Karen and Lily and all the other popular girls at school anyway.

I grabbed the brush and swept my hair into a ponytail. I went over and grabbed a washcloth, wet it and washed my face off. When I went back over to the mirror I looked much better my eyes weren't puffy anymore. Just red.

I walked back into my room and put my socks and black skater shoes on. Just as I was about to go and play a video game my mom called me down. I sighed and ran down the stairs.

As I rounded the corner I saw William talking to my mom at the kitchen table. I was so surprised that I jerked back. For a split second I wondered if there was enough time for me to run back upstairs and pretend I was still asleep, but just then he turned and saw me.

"Kat!"

"Hi William. What's up?" I said forcing a smile. I walked over to the table even though all I wanted to do was leave.

William looked worriedly at me and said, "Kat, can I talk to you privately?"

It wasn't fine with me but I couldn't escape now that he was in my house. "Mom can we go up to my room?"

She nodded somberly and we slowly walked up.

When we got to my room, I sat down on my unmade bed and William pulled up my computer chair.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Why weren't you at school?"

I wasn't expecting it. "I...uh...because I didn't feel like it?" It sounded like I was questioning myself.

He looked me over and said, "You're lying. I can tell."

I broke down. " I... I ... just don't know what to do!" I started to cry he stood up and immediately hugged me. Usually I would have shied away if it had been my mom or anyone else, but being held by William was so...warm and...comforting...

"Please tell me what happened."

I sat up and wiped the tears with the sleeve of my shirt. "My dad died and...and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I started to cry again but stopped when he said, "I'm sorry. I've lost people close to me too. Sometimes it feels like no one notices your pain, but they do and you're not alone."

I looked up at him and smiled. He really did care! "Thanks. I feel a little better."

He responded, "That's what friends are for. Now what about the thing you said I wouldn't believe?"

I paused, suddenly worried that he would laugh and think I was crazy. "Nothing. Forget I said that."

William stared at me hard as if he could see right through my excuses. "Tell me. I promise I can keep a secret."

I didn't want to keep it to myself any longer. I wanted to trust this wonderful guy who came out of the blue like my knight in shining armor! If he didn't believe me or scoffed then I could always say I was pulling his leg, and I'd know if he was really trustworthy. I explained everything that happened with the computer and the milk carton as quickly as I could just to get it over with.

When I finished, he was smiling and said, "That's so cool. I wish I could do that!"

I smiled and wiped the remainder of my tears away. I was so happy he hadn't made fun of me. Maybe he could even help me learn more about my ability. Now that I had someone to confide in, I wanted to share more with him.

"Wanna head back downstairs for something to eat? I haven't eaten all day."

Just as I was about to leave, he grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and said, "Something wrong?"

"The reason I came over today was because of the raffle. You know, the one for two kids that get to study abroad for a month overseas."

"No. I never heard of it."

"It costs 30 dollars per student, but I entered us both. Take a wild guess at who won."

His grin practically shouted the answer but I still asked, "Who?"

A folded paper was handed to me. "Me and you. This is the parent permission slip. I won't let you pay me back, so don't even try it. We leave this weekend."

I squealed and hugged him tight while he hugged back, the two of us laughing.

"Let's go tell my mom!"

We hurried downstairs and found mom in the kitchen feeding Tyler.

"Hey mom guess what!"

She looked up. "Wow, you sure are happy. What?"

I stopped for a second, taking it all in, then I said, "Well, the school had a raffle today and William entered me and himself. We won a trip overseas for a month!" I couldn't stop smiling.

She didn't seem very enthusiastic. "When is this trip? What country are you visiting? Where will you live? You know you can't miss school for a month."

I looked over to William and mouthed 'help!'

He stepped forward to explain. "The plane tickets are for this weekend. And since it's a school-related trip we won't be able to escape the educational aspect. It'll be a small school in France called Kadic and they have dorms we can stay in. All expenses are already paid and we even get tourist credit, so unless Kat buys a car you won't have to pay a penny."

[It's too easy to have her give in like that, so I'll add something here to show that it wasn't just a slapstick decision

I could tell my mom was caving in, but that hardness in her eyes still spoke of iron-firm resolve. I shot William a look that said 'she's not buying it.' He gave a sigh and asked to speak alone with my mother. I was confused, but left anyway.

Of course, I still pressed my ear up against the door. I could hear them speaking but not everything.

"You know what just happened to our fam...leaves then how am I going to cope?"

"...really think it doesn't hurt her? This...one chance to go somewhere...she needs time and space...maybe come back with a whole new... Don't you want the best for her?"

"Kate?" mom called after a short period of silence.

I walked in.

"Go pack your stuff." She handed me the permission paper with her signature at the bottom.

I grabbed William's hand and barreled upstairs laughing and dreaming about a whole other country. Once we got in my room he started to help me pack.

Once we were done I said, "Thank you thank you thank you! I can never thank you enough for what you did!"

He gave me a lopsided grin and leaned back in the chair. "I think you deserve it after what you've been through."

"Wait..." I stopped cramming my clothes in a suitcase and stared at him, perplexed. "Did you say France? As in, the France that you're from?"

"What other one is there?"

"But I thought you just moved. Why would you go back after a couple days of school in America? Shouldn't you be focusing on your life here?"

For a split-second William went blank. His eyes just kind of zoned out and he stared right past me. I waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked a few times, coming back to earth.

"Oh, sorry about that! I was just thinking about what my parents are going to say when they find out I got a ticket to go back to France. They're probably going to flip, but since it's practically a free trip I doubt they'll oppose it. Don't worry! I won't make you go alone."

I smacked him with a pillow playfully. Yesterday already seemed like so long ago, and all those feelings of pain and loss had been eclipsed by this new excitement and joy. How lucky was I! Out of the entire school I was going to France with the coolest guy I'd ever met!

Around 8 o'clock William asked if I could come over and I called downstairs to mom. Her only response was, "Sure, whatever," but I could detect a note in her voice that said she was happy for me. I grabbed my sweatshirt and off we went.

As we were walking down what seemed like a deserted street I asked, "Hey...um, since you used to live in France can you teach me French?"

"Sure. That's what I was thinking when I invited you over. How about some simple words first?"

I nodded, ready to soak up everything he told me. We were at his place by the time I had learned to say, "My brother is a nosy little pest."

I sat down on William's couch as he taught me some ruidmentary French. Surprisingly I caught on fast and could say a few short phrases in French, though I'm sure my accent was atrocious.

"Hey, Kat."

I looked at him in the eye and said, "Yeah?"

He handed me a book and said, "Here, this is common sentences that are said say them and translate them, ok?"

"Sure. Hey, where are your parents?" I asked, looking around.

There were boxes piled everywhere, some opened but most of them closed. The apartment seemed a bit small, but I didn't want to be insulting. Maybe his parents didn't have enough money for a bigger place.

"My dad works at a company and since he's starting work they keep him there late. Sometimes he doesn't even come home. My mom is visiting relatives in Maryland this week. I won't get to see her before I leave for France."

They sounded about as caring as my parents had been. At that thought I crumpled inside and William looked a bit sad so I changed the subject and he corrected my pronunciation.

About an hour later I finished saying in French, "I'm a fatigué et est-ce que j'ai appris autant que mon cerveau peut manipuler l'esprit. Si je dors plus de?" (I'm tired and I learned as much as my brain can handle. Mind if I sleep over?)

I probably butchered the entire phrase, but I was so zonked I didn't care anymore.

He laughed and said sure. I laid down on the couch and he went into his room. I heard him say goodnight and I said the same before I sliped of to sleep I grabbed my cell phone and called my house. Surprise there was no answer so I just left a message. I tucked my phone away and let the darkness take over, Taking me to a very real reality.

* * *

ok well that was different

time for cookies DayDreamer9 you gat a cookie and again my editor gets a cookie yayayayay

ok time to push that little button that says review go on do it I accept all kinds of comments.


	4. Chapter 4 France

ok heres another one yay

disclaimer: i don't own anything moonscoop says they own

'sigh' now on with the story

* * *

Chapter 4- France

Two days passed since I found out about the trip and slept over at William's apartment. It was Saturday and I hadn't had any dreams in a while, which was a major relief.

I walked down the stairs and found my two suitcases and a backpack waiting patiently at the bottom. As a bit of last-minute packing, I hauled my backpack to my room to pack all my handhelds. Luckily they all fit.

I open the door and walked out, stepping on Tyler's toy car _again!_ With a growl I threw into the trashcan as I walked into the bathroom knowing that he wouldn't miss it. He had plenty.

I stood in front of the mirror the same way I had two days ago and this time I smiled. A pair of blue eyes bright with excitement stared back at me and there was no redness marring my features. The baggie black midriff shirt with camo-pants seemed to accentuate my figure and I felt almost beautiful in a casual way. I wanted to show off to someone.

I laughed suddenly at how different I looked from that weeping little girl a couple days earlier. I pulled most of my hair into a ponytail, but left some of it hanging out so that the metallic blue highlighted stripes could be seen more easily. The highlighting had been a surprise from my mom yesterday. I guess she really would miss me.

When I returned to my bedroom, my clock said 3:00. The plane would leave in two hours. I quickly put on my shoes, grabbed my skateboard (which I haven't used in years, but oh well!) and my backpack. I probably looked like a snail carrying a shell too big for itself, but I didn't have much choice.

I went down the stairs to find my mom sitting at the table reading Moby Dick. I shook my head in awe, wondering how she could read such a long, dry, old novel. She looked up as I entered the kitchen.

"I put your suitcases in the car."

I nodded gratefully and she stood up and walked into the hallway closet, shuffling around. I cocked my head to one side when she came back, not quite sure why she had such a serious look on her face.

"Your father bought these for your birthday. I know there's still three months until then, but since you won't be here for the funeral…well, I… Here."

Just thinking about my dad made me want to burst into tears. I held them inside, but I missed him so much! She handed me a black laptop and a matching cell phone.

"Well, at least now I can throw out that track phone," I thought to myself in an attempt to lighten my own mood.

A slow smile tinged with the memory of my dad spread across my face. Even though I didn't really like my mom, I gave her a hug anyway. She embraced me as if I was her baby again and didn't speak. This gift meant a lot not only for me but for her too.

"Thanks mom," I said letting go after a moment.

She stepped away as if startled by our closeness, then picked up her keys and headed towards the door. I followed carrying the rest of my stuff.

As I was about to get shotgun she said, "Get in the back, Kat."

At first I was confused and hurt, then I remembered we were picking up William. I transferred to the back seat silently. I looked at Tyler and he drooled happily in my direction. I cracked a smile, already beginning to miss him, but happy that I wouldn't be on diaper-patrol or deal with any spit-up stains on my new clothes for a whole month.

After I buckled up I took out my laptop and messed with it a little, finding out it had great graphics for games. Good thing I remembered to bring my PC games. It didn't take me long to install a few of them and we were at William's place before long. He was waiting outside for us with nothing but a backpack.

As he got in I asked him, "Is that all you're taking?"

"Remember we have over 200 Euros on credit when we reach Kadic. I'll just buy my clothes and anything else I need when we get there. Gotta do something with that money."

"Really? I had no idea how much it was! I brought two suitcases and my backpack. I'm afraid of opening them before we arrive or I might not be able to get them closed again. I hope they don't explode in the plane!"

I turned back to my computer and continued installing Command and Conquer Red Alert 2.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, looking back at me from the front seat.

I responded without looking up from the screen. "Installing games onto my laptop."

I didn't tell him it was a gift from my dad. I wanted to keep that to myself because if I said it out loud I might crack, and with mom in the car it would be humiliating!

After I finished installing it, I shut the computer down and took out my DS. He also took one out and we played each other on some different variety of games.

The car came to a jerking halt at the airport parking lot and we grabbed our luggage. I thought once we got there all we had to do was find our gate and get on the plane, but there was line after line we had to go through, and they each took a minimum of 25 minutes.

After checking the suitcases in and watching them slide away on a conveyer belt, I shouldered my backpack and looked over at my mom. She stood near a potted plant holding Tyler, who had fallen asleep when nothing interesting was happening. I shifted from foot to foot before finally going over to her.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"There's—uh—something I'd like you to take to the funeral." I reached into a pocket of my bag and took out the most precious object I'd ever owned.

Three years ago I had found a mottled rose growing beside our doorstep and mom told me to cut the bush so that she didn't get scratched on her way to work. Even though the rose was ugly, I put it in a box in my room. I can't remember what was in the box, whether it was crayons or crepe paper or paint or some strange chemical, but a week later I opened it and found the dried flower stained deep blue.

My dad always admired it and told me how clever I was for making it, even though it had just been an accident. Well, now I wanted him to have it forever.

"Please put it in his coffin," I whispered.

She took it gently and for a brief moment a faint understanding came between us, like earlier when we hugged, only this time it wasn't broken by us but by William as he approached.

"I found out where our gate is. We can go on alone from here. Thanks for giving me a ride, Mrs. Cooper."

"My pleasure. Have a wonderful trip, Kat."

We left her behind and entered a line that went through another metal detector. As I placed my cell phone and bag on the conveyer, William tapped my arm.

"Don't forget this. The school provided our passports. We can't get into France without them."

I took it and saw the same picture that was on my school ID inside. "Really? I didn't know they could give us passports. I'm glad they did, though. I totally forgot about it."

When we finally boarded the plane and got into out seats, we started talking about random things in French. It's hard to learn a language in three days, but luckily some of the words sounded like their English equivalents.

The worst thing about being on the plane was the rules about electronics. Since I wasn't 16 the stewardess wouldn't let me take my computer out and I couldn't play video games except those on the plane's system, which were all lame. The in-flight movie was boring. Some dumb chick-flick or something that had to do with teenagers and booze. That's all I can remember anyway before I fell asleep.

William shook my shoulder and I groaned. Then he opened the cover over the window and burning sunlight streamed directly into my face, snapping me wide awake. There was this painful pressure in my ears and I realized we were much lower than before.

"We're over France right now," he smiled.

I had to read his lips to understand him because of the noise from the plane's flaps and my own dampened hearing. I swallowed a few times, but it didn't help. Finally I held my nose tightly and kept my mouth closed, then blew as hard as I could.

_Pop pop!_

Man, that hurt! But at least I could hear again. I could hardly believe it was the middle of the day when my body was telling me it should have been dark. I was pretty sure I'd have jetlag. _Bad_ jetlag…

Getting off was quicker than getting on and it didn't take long to get through the whole process with showing our passports and finding our bags. Thankfully William helped me carry mine. He knew exactly where to go, but even so we ended up waiting at the bus stop for an hour before it came.

During that wait, I had plenty of time to look at the buildings and structures which were so different from those in New York. I thought it was interesting how a lot of places were new, but built right alongside the older ones that had probably been there for a hundred years or more. The contrast wasn't so much shocking as it was complimentary, adding to the uniqueness of the place. It made me wonder why in America we tear down old buildings and replace them with hulking, shoddy new ones.

I left that train of thought as the bus slowed to a stop in front of us. I picked up my luggage and climbed the steps behind William. As we got on we saw…

* * *

sorry cliffie

thank you my reviewers and keep reviewing

another cookie to my editor oh and don't get sick that so far 3 cookies

a quote yay:

freedom isn't free

if you watch code lyoko you know what how this quote relates to code lyoko

now review again of course all comments accepted


	5. Chapter 5 kadic

Chapter 5- Kadic

As we got onto the bus I saw that it had different accessories unlike the old ones in New York. This bus was very new. I looked around, but except for three kids about my age it was completely empty.

All three were chatting and didn't look up until we sat down across from them. I looked at the blond boy in purple and thought, "Wow! France is weirder than the US if all boys dress like that."

But then I looked at his face and unconsciously started winding one of my long blue highlighted streaks around my finger. He was kinda cute, even if he was short. The other boy looked German by his brown hair and stature, but it was hard to tell. He was talking to I think a Japanese girl who was taller and dressed a bit like a punk.

"They definitely belong together," I thought silently nodding my head.

They were tight friends. I could tell because I had seen groups just like that back home, and they rarely if ever allowed other members to join. I gave a sigh and glanced at William, who was ignoring everything except the changing scenery outside the bus.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the trio look at us angrily, and then they clustered closer together. They spoke in hushed tones to each other, but I heard one of them say William's name. They knew him?

When the bus came to a stop, William and I stood up and got off. I was surprised that the other kids followed, but the unfriendly group walked past us without saying a word in our direction. I looked at the gate that stood in front of us.

"Kadic Junior High," I read aloud.

Then I heard a deep voice bellowing across the campus. I nearly dropped my suitcase on my toes and looked at William, frightened. Were we in trouble for something?

"Dunbar, who is she?"

A man in a red jogging suit and a band-aid on his cheek came toward us and I suddenly felt very shy. Wasn't he supposed to know who I was? And how did he know William too? This was just getting more and more strange.

Still…I couldn't help chuckling at the site of him. He looked even more ridiculous than that purple boy on the bus. Everything about him reminded me of a big potato!

"Something funny, kid?" the large man demanded.

"N-no! I just—"

William stepped between them. "Jim, this is Kat Cooper from America. She's on the study abroad program. Didn't you know about it?"

Jim narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, not buying it. "No, I didn't. Miss Cooper, please come with me to the principal's office. Maybe he can clear this up."

"Me? What about William?"

"I'm talking to you, not Dunbar. Get over here."

"I'll take care of your stuff, Kat," he volunteered.

I darted him a worried look, but followed the teacher. Jim took me into a building and sat me down in a chair while he went into another room. After a couple minutes he came back out and motioned for me to go inside.

The principal indicated a chair in front of his desk and I took it. I felt really nervous even though I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd really expected a different welcome.

"Miss—Cooper is it? Yes, Miss Cooper. It seems we were previously unaware that you would be staying with us. The trans-educational program selected a random school in France and with all our paperwork in the state it's in, your arrival was overlooked. I'm so sorry."

"You mean I can't stay?"

"No, not that! I mean your records haven't transferred yet and we haven't even made preparations for your stay. Luckily we always have extra dorm rooms available. We'll set you up with a schedule right now. Most 9th graders have the same classes anyway, so it shouldn't be anything to worry about."

The panic that had been creeping over me had begun to wear off and I felt more relieved. At least I wasn't going to be sent home.

"Jim told me you are familiar with William Dunbar. At least you have a friend who attends here already."

"Excuse me, sir? William goes to my school in New York. The two of us won a raffle for the trip here."

"Really? My computer clearly says he's enrolled here."

Even though it was strange, I figured it had something to do with the paperwork problems they were having.

I nodded, thinking that it was an odd occurrence for that to be happening but shrugged it off as Mr. Delmas started to explain the rules. All I heard was a few parts about curfew and stuff though I didn't think mattered much. Since William had already given me a heads up about most of it and I didn't bother to listen that closely.

"I hope you will follow the rules Ms. Cooper," Mr. Delmas interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up and responded, "Yes sir."

Giving me a disarming look, he spoke again. "You can call me Principal Delmas, okay?" He handed me my room key and schedule saying, "Is it okay if you have your own dorm?"

I accepted the key and paper with an affirmative nod and an internal sigh of relief. Thank goodness the mistake hadn't been bad enough to ruin her entire vacation.

Jim came in at that moment without knocking. "Principal Delmas! Della-Robbia put cottage—oh sorry I didn't think Ms. Cooper was still in here."

Principal Delmas motioned to me. "Ms. Cooper, since you are new here I am allowing you to skip classes tomorrow. That means you have Saturday and Sunday to unpack and get settled in, as well as find your way around before starting school on Monday. I hope you will enjoy your visit with us this month."

The principal ushered me out and before leaving I added, "I hope so too."

In the waiting area I spotted the boy in purple I'd seen on the bus. He glanced up and gave me a crooked smile that told me he wasn't ashamed of whatever mischief he'd accomplished.

William was waiting outside for me. As I greeted him suddenly I felt very tired. I asked if he could show me my dorm so I could rest. He nodded and we went past a few buildings till we got to the dorms.

We walked in silence down the hall to the girls' dorm, but soon William broke it saying, "Are you going to skip dinner?"

I took my eyes off the floor, looked at him. "What are they serving?"

We stopped at my door as he thought then said, "I think it's meatballs and gravy."

I considered whether or not meatballs were worth my time, but my stomach responded first. I winced as it spoke its mind and tried to cover my flaming face with a hand. William chucked.

"I take that as a yes."

"Where is the lunch room?"

He instantly responded, "How about I come by to get you around 6:30?"

I agreed and went into my room, closing the door behind me.

I looked around my room to see a few suitcases in the corner by the closet. I had a window straight across from the door and a computer desk under it. To my left was my bed and on the right was a closet. Not a big room, but it would suffice for a month.

I got to work on unpacking, but before I'd done more than take out my family pictures and set them on the desk, I sat down on the bed. A yawn nearly dislocated my jaw and I looked at my watch. I'd forgotten to change the time when we arrived in France and was surprised to see that it was 3 AM back in New York. No wonder I was tired!

I told myself I'd just lie back for a couple minutes and rest my eyes.

Someone knocked on the door and I moaned, throwing an arm over my eyes to block the sunlight that had crept over onto my face. Couldn't mom leave me along for once?

"Kat? It's 6:45. Are you going to come eat?"

"Huh?"

"Kat! Are you awake?"

I looked around, completely disoriented. Then I saw my suitcases and remembered where I was. Opening the door, I tried to focus on William.

"I came by fifteen minutes ago and you said you'd be right out."

"I did?" Man, I must have been really zonked! I couldn't even remember hearing him knock the first time.

He seemed to understand. "Jetlag?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I answered, massaging my temples tiredly. "But I'm starving so take me to the lunchroom. Anything sounds good to me right now; even cafeteria food! … except for spinach. Nobody could make that unholy gunk taste good."

William shook his head with a short laugh and we began walking.

* * *

yay i'm done w/ that chapter plz review all comments apreciated and ideas greatly encouraged yay a cookie to all my reviewers and my editor yay


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner

sry for the confusion lately my computers been stupid so thank you for being patient

boring stuff: i dont own anything moonscoop does though i wish i did

* * *

Chapter 6- Dinner

As we were walking down the hall I thought of all the things that had happened to me over the last few days. For starters I found William, who I considered the best friend that I'd ever known. Then we were both lucky enough to get into a study abroad program. Now we were in France together and who knew what the future would hold! Out of my whole life I guess this was the best part of it.

Before I even realized it, my thoughts returned to my father. All that warmth and happiness that had been flooding through me evaporated. Maybe it was the best and worst part of my life.

I snapped out of it, not wanting to think about the funeral back home. I looked at William who was busy with his own deep thoughts. I barely covered a yawn with my hand, but he noticed and I couldn't help dropping my head, ashamed for him to think I was bored with him.

He looked at me and I suddenly remembered about how the principal said that he already boarded here.

"Hey William, when I was in the principal's office he said that you already went here. Do you know why?"

He nodded, not very concerned about it. "Before I went to your school I was a boarder here." He glanced around to make sure no one else was within hearing distance. "I'll let you in on a little secret! I'm a whiz with a computer and before I left France , I checked out all the schools in New York with trans-educational programs. I was really surprised when I found one that had Kadic listed as the overseas school."

"Are you serious? You mean you planned on coming back from the very beginning?"

"I love France ! You will too once you get to know it."

"But how did you know you'd win?"

He winked slyly. "The raffle wasn't a drawing. It was a random computerized selection off a list of eligible names. Remember how I said I was something of a whiz with electronics?"

I could only stare at him in disbelief, my mouth hanging halfway open. "You mean you—no way! You rigged it so we'd both go! That's so cheating!"

William shrugged. "If you want to give your ticket back that's your choice. But I'd rather you stay."

Despite the mischievous gleam in his eyes, there was also a gentleness in them that I couldn't quite ignore. He'd wanted to bring me here. Me! I was almost overcome by a fit of girlish giggles at the thought.

I covered it up by still pretending to be cross. "And the fact that you're still enrolled here?"

"Simple. I just told the principal I'd be gone for a short while. After all, I was coming back so it would be easier just to keep my records here with no changes. It worked a lot smoother than I expected."

I was satisfied with his answer and left it at that.

As we entered the cafeteria I noticed that there was a long line. William picked up a tray and I followed his example, beginning to move slowly down the line. After about five minutes we _finally_ got our dinner and exited the line. We found a table close to a window.

"Hey, William?" I said sitting down.

"Yeah?" he said sitting across from me.

"How come the kids on the bus mentioned your name? They didn't look very happy to see you either."

He stopped eating and was silent for a few moments before saying, "Kat, isn't your birthday next week sometime?"

I was so surprised he knew about it that my question completely left my mind. "Y-yeah. It's in a few days. Why?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously.

I would have done anything to find out what he was planning, but my dad always told me that blunt curiosity concerning one's own birthday was another form of rudeness. I squirmed mentally, but kept my snooping bug in check.

All of a sudden Jim came strutting in, making everyone look at him. As he headed toward our table I began to get the sinking feeling that I would very soon be the center of attention…which I did _not_ want. I prayed he would pass us by…but to no avail. He stopped right at our table and loomed directly behind me.

"Okay people! Since we have a new student from America, all of you have to practice speaking English. Got it?"

My face turned crimson and I slid down in my seat in embarrassment. Why did they all have to stare? Someone just shoot me!

As soon as he left, all the students started to talk again in their native language as if Jim hadn't made the announcement. Me and William didn't talk much, probably because he could tell I was so peeved about being singled out. We finished eating and it was pretty silent until the high pitched voice of a tall girl with black hair broke in using passable English.

"Oh, you decided to sit with the American. How cute. William, does that girl speak French?" She didn't wait for him to answer before speaking directly to me. "You better understand this, girl! William is fair game, but don't you go anywhere near my Ulrich or else!"

I sat there a moment before saying, "I understand you perfectly, but our agreement ends there. I'll talk to _whomever_ I want _whenever_ I want and if you have a problem with that then you can just rot."

The two of us got up, dumped our trays and went outside, leaving a stunned Sissy gaping like a fish at us. I couldn't tell if she was upset or simply shocked that I had spoken to her that way.

When we got closer to the dorms William tried to start a conversation. I noticed his cheeks were red and his head angled downward.

"Hey, ummmm… Do you want to take a walk with me sometime?"

I responded with ease, wondering why he seemed so nervous all of a sudden. "Sure. When did you want to?"

He was surprised at my readiness. "On your birthday, okay?"

I gave a smile and an unexpected wind blew the blue highlights over my face. I used it as an excuse to turn away, though the real reason was to keep him from seeing the exultant expression I couldn't wipe off. I was just so happy!

I said goodnight and went to my room, closing the door lightly. Hardly able to keep my eyes open, I changed into my PJs and went to bed. The jetlag was still dragging at me pretty heavily, so I went to sleep almost before I laid down.

* * *

thanks to my editor who like saved my butt from totally rewriting the chapter thanks soo much so im giveing her a buffet of cookies and thanks to my reviewers. if you have any ideas on the story or comments or stuff review or pm me. review review review yay. OH and happy late valentines day.


	7. Chapter 7 The Warning and The Surprise

Hi again sry bout takin so long to right this major case of writers block and my sis was hogging the computer.

hope you enjoy this chapter now for the boring legal stuff

disclaimer: i dont own code lyoko (sadness ) BUT, I do own Kat the plot line of the story And oh wait nope nothing else

now ENJOY THE STORY YAYAY

* * *

Chapter 7- The Surprise and the Warning

_Woods flashed in and out of sight as I felt my breath grow shallow. Running, running, running…but feeling as if I was going nowhere. I could hardly see anything clearly, like fleeing through a sea of fog with only pale glimpses of the world around me. But I knew I had to keep running or else…_

_Suddenly a hand grabbed me and before the scream could burst from my throat, I heard a familiar soothing voice murmur in my ear, "Kat, you're safe. Just follow me." _

_It was William and I started to go with him, but then there was another hand on my other arm pulling me in the opposite direction and that guy saying, "Kat, he's evil! Don't go with him!" _

_He was a boy dressed in purple with yellow spiked hair and a violet diamond in the middle. The shouting got louder and louder and they each pulled harder and harder until I couldn't handle it anymore! I shrieked—_

"Aaaahhh!" I shot straight up in bed and nearly fell off.

Where was I? This wasn't my room! Oh wait…France ? Yeah, France . And another one of those weird dreams. Just when I thought they were gone for good, too.

I looked at the clock and the time blinked 4:37 am at me brightly. I looked at my tangled covers while wiping my forehead, which surprisingly had sweat on it. Had the dream really bothered me that much? It hadn't even seemed scary. What was it that troubled me about it?

Just then a soft knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I got up.

There was no answer but I was curious so I opened it anyway. There in the doorway was a girl about my age wearing a pink nightgown with matching pink hair. She appeared tired, but sincerely concerned.

"I heard you screaming next door and came to ask if you're all right. I used to have nightmares all the time and…well, I know how it can be sometimes."

"Uhhh… You wanna come in?"

I hadn't really meant to invite her. I just couldn't think of anything else to say without sounding rude. She was trying to be nice after all.

She stepped inside. I sat on the chair at my desk and she settled on my bed. The girl politely ignored my unpacked bags and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry forwaking you up," I apologized, lowering the chair down a few inches so that we could look at each other.

"It's ok. I know you didn't do it on purpose. So what was your dream about?"

I was surprised that she asked my right off the bat, but I answered nervously after a couple seconds anyway.

"It's really confusing, but there was this boy who dresses really odd…and William was there, but he was in a weird outfit too. In the dream, William told me to come with him but the kid in the purple told me not to because he's evil. They were both yanking on me, each trying to get me to go with him and notthe other. Then I woke up."

I felt both relieved and silly now that I'd spoken about it. I looked over to her and saw a surprised expression on her face.

A little worried I said, "I know it's a dumb reason to wake up screaming, but there was something about it that was so real and…and…pressing. I'm not sure why, but it frightened me a little."

"I guess you're the new student. That explains why I haven't seen you before. My name is Aelita, Aelita Stones. What is yours?"

Her manner of speech was suddenly proper. It felt to me like she wanted to be somewhere else but wasn't sure how to go about saying goodbye without seeming offensive. I wasn't sure if it might be because of my weird dream or if it was just so late.

"Umm, Kathleen Cooper, but you can call me Kat. You look tired, Aelita. Why don't we meet up for breakfast tomorrow?"

She nodded again obviously tired. As she got up and headed for the door I wished her goodnight and closed it, hearing a faint goodnight from the other side.

As the minutes passed I just lied there in bed trying to sleep but couldn't for some reason. I checked my watch, still on New York time. 11:50 am. Well, gee! No wonder I couldn't sleep!

I sighed and went over to my desk to boot upmy computer. Surprisingly it started up really quickly. I signed onto the internet and checked my e-mail.

There was one e-mail and I gasped when it read "Concerning Dr. Cooper." I immediately clicked window popped up and the message read:

_Dear Miss Cooper,_

_It hascome to our attention that your father, one of our finest employees, has passed on. In a few days we will deliver some of his possessions that he left in his will for you to receive within one week under any circumstances. Since he was not only a dedicated employee but a good friend as well, we have gone to extra lengths to ensure his last wishes were carried out. The package will be arriving at Kadic Junior High for you on the 24th of November_

_Our sincerest condolences,_

_The S.A.A._

I was taken back by this new information. My father had a gift for me? Something important enough to reach me in exactly one week? It would be here tomorrow.

_Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep!_

"Dang," I muttered, and looked at the alarm clock as it admitted its loud chirps.

Just as I was reaching out to turn it off, I remembered my strange abilities. I didn't know how to control them, but my instincts (and maybe my own curiosity) said to try anyway. I concentrated on the clock and how much I wanted it to stop. After a couple minutes, sweat beginning to form on the side of my face, I gave up trying and slammed the OFF button irritably. Maybe they had gone away on their own and I was just acting silly. Well, not like I wanted them anyway.

I rummaged through my suitcase and found a black T-shirt with the logo "Don't Mess with Me or Else" in big white letters. I rummaged some more and found an old pair of jeans with some holes in it. I couldn't tell if they were designed that way or not, but at that point I hardly cared. I got dressed and gathered my supplies in my backpack which included my laptop. Just as I closed it I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called, thinking it was Aelita.

The door swung inward and there was William, ready to go. I quickly slammed the suitcase shut where my unmentionables were proudly displayed for him to see.

"Ready for the most boring day of your life?" he asked in a sarcastic tone and we both burst out laughing.

"It's two days till my birthday, so it can't be that bad," I smiled.

"You have no idea." I walked over to William and he gave my hand a squeeze. "So now what?"

"What's for breakfast today?"

He took a second to think, but ended up shrugging. "I don't know. Guess we will find out.

We walked outside, not talking but instead looking around at the different buildings. It was quiet between us for a few minutes before I remembered what happened last night.

"Oh, I forgot! Last night I met this girl named Aelita and she invited me to sitwith her. I think she would let you too."

"Hmmm… You mean Aelita Stones?"

I nodded. "She knocked on my door last night and we talked for a few minutes."

"Aelita's interesting. She and her whole group have…very good imaginations. They usually don't hang around me, though. I think it has something to do with a prank I pulled on them one time. They never forgave me for it, but maybe Aelita is different from the others."

By the time we finished that conversation we had arrived at the cafeteria. We entered and got our food, which surprisingly looked edible (a blessed change from my old school!). We exited the line and looked around for a table. The only one that looked inviting was the same one from the night before, and only because it was empty. We walked over and sat down.

After a few minutes of poking at my oatmeal I noticed the same kids from thebus and Aelita standing in line laughing and chatting with each other. After they grabbed their food, they headed to the table across from us.

"Hi, Aelita!" I called, waving.

She turned and said, "Oh, hi Kat! Hold on, I'll be right there."

She spoke with the other kids who already sat down. There seemed to be a hushed argument for about half a minute, but it soon subsided. She headed over to our table.

I looked behind her and saw the other kids staring hardat me and William. I gave them a wave but it didn't help much. I scooted over and Aelita sat down beside me.

"Good morning, and again I'm sorry about last night," I said trying to sound polite.

"I told you, it's no problem! I was already up."

William pushed aside his tray, which waspractically empty, and cut into the conversation, "So Aelita, how was your week?"

There was something about his tone that made me snap my head around and stare at him. I'd never heard him use that tone, and I couldn't quite place what he meant by it. If he had been someone like snotty Ashley, I would have thought he was testing her to see how she would respond. It confused me.

She cringed slightly but recovered and glanced at me, as if hoping I hadn't noticed her slip.

"Aelita, are you ok?"

She nodded and said a bit faintly, "My week was good, I guess."

"Hmm. Well, I'm no good at girl-talk, so I'll leave you ladies to chat by yourselves." With that, he got up, put his tray away, and left.

That was weird, I thought as me and Aelita chatted about random things.

"What class do you have first, Aelita?" I asked.

"Science with Ms. Hertz. What about you?"

"Gym," I said, exaggerating boredom. We laughed together. I thought we'd be good friends.

The bell rang and we dumped our trays. Heading out, Williamrejoined us.

"I think me and you have the same classes Kat," he said in disbelief. "They must have had a shortage if we have the same classes."

"I have to go. See you later, Kat," Aelita said walking off in a different direction.

"Bye Aelita. I guess I'll see you at lunch," I waved.

The day before, he hadn'tgotten a chance to show me this half of the campus and I kept asking questions and pointing out different buildings, wanting to know as much as possible about them. By the time we reached the gym and got outfitted, I heard the same voice I heard when I first arrived.

"Dunbar, Cooper! You're late!"

I was surprised at first because I had no idea how long it had taken us, but William stepped in and said, "Sorry Jim. I was showing Kat around."

I added, "Sorry sir. It really is my fault. Itwon't happen again."

He didn't seem entirely pleased with that answer. It must be pretty common for kids to show up late or skip his classes. "Do you to know any martial arts?"

"Yes," we both said at once.

"Well then it's your lucky day. Some of the 7th and 8th graders were allowed to miss their other classes this morning to be here for what you might call a 'martial arts expo'."

I glanced at William in disbelief. Was this guy for real? We're just teenagers! What did he expect us to know? Was there fencing and tightrope walking at this school too?

It wasn't like I wasreally any good at martial arts. I mean, everyone in America has seen the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and wished they were that talented, then convinced their parents to let them take some kind of karate classes (at least I did). "Now, since you two were late we are going to watch a sparring match between the both of you." I stared at Jim and shook my head. He obviously had no earthly idea what he was asking. In all the martial arts classes I'd ever taken, warm-ups lasted a minimum of thirty minutes. I rolled my eyes and did a few stretches to work my leg muscles loose, then my arms.

I asked William quietly, "What kind of martial arts do you know?"

He waited until he was sure that Jim was out of earshot before saying, "Pencak silat. What about you?"

I shrugged. "A little bit of different types, but mainly Judo." William looked surprised and tried to keep from laughing outright. "Judo!"

I knew what he was thinking. 'Judo' in Japanese basically means 'gentleness' because it's very non-aggressive and deals more with balance. I remembered my first three weeks of lessons all being about falling until I could do it without slamming painfully into the mat. Many people looked down on Judo, but what I liked about it was that it used the opponent's strength against them. When I did it right, that is.

"I might surprise you," I murmured secretively. Inside I was desperately hoping I remembered enough to be able to fend him off. I'd seen some pencak silat once or twice at a tournament when I was trying to get my blue belt, but wasn't familiar enough to be able to counter any tough moves. Maybe.

We took off our shoes and stepped onto the mat, bowing slightly to each other. I wished I was wearing a gi because that was the only thing I'd ever fought in, but it was a little late now to go home and fetch it.

We got into position and I looked around. On my right there were kids sitting in a couple rows of bleachers against the wall. I noticed the same kid from my dream and thought, _How weird. I wonder_—

I didn't get to finish that thought. Jim blew his whistle and we started.

William came at me with a punch, knees bent. I grabbed his wrist and held it wide while seizing the sleeve of his other arm. I had him in the most familiar position I was comfortable with in Judo. By the look in his eyes, William didn't do so well with close-range combat like this, and I grinned thinking I had the advantage. Then he grinned too and twisted out of my grip with one smooth motion. Before I had a chance to back up, he'd struck my shoulders with two quick darting moves and only my experience with centering my balance savedme from landing flat on my back. I barely saw his foot lash out and bent to grab it. I managed to stop his foot's progress, but William threw himself into a twist that wrenched it from my grasp.

Man, he was good!

I knew I had to change this somehow and moved in again. He struck once more before I could completely dodge. He'd been aiming for my side, but when I jerked trying to avoid it…he ended up impacting me just a bit higher and in a very tender spot. My mouth dropped open inincredulity and anger boiled beneath the surface. William looked shocked at himself, obviously not meaning to hit me there.

I threw myself into him, my frenzy renewed. Before William could even attempt to escape my hold, I used my favorite Judo move: Major Outer Reaping. I jerked him off-balance so that all his weight was on the right foot and then stepped even with him, throwing my own right foot out and then bringing it back as hard and fast as I could so that it hooked his leg and took it out from under him. William crashed to the mat with my knee on his chest.

He politely slapped the mat twice, signaling his defeat.

I had pinned him in less than two minutes, though from my perspective it had seemedmuch longer. I glanced around expecting some kind of catcalls or laughter, but it seemed nobody had noticed exactly where William hit me earlier. My back had been to them. I would never have heard the end of it otherwise. I inwardly breathed a deep sigh of relief.

I helped William up saying, "Good job."

He smiled sheepishly, mouthing, "Sorry."

"Ok partner up!" Jim shouted.

Even though I was breathing hard already, I walked over to a short girl and bowed.

"Ok, we are having a tournament to see who is the best. Ready, set, go!" He blew his whistle it wasn't long until I won the match again.

After what seemed like forever we got down to the final two me and a boy about my height with brown hair and had something of a surly look on his face, as if he was bored with everything. From what I remembered Sissy saying, this was Ulrich.

Strange name, I thought.

When he looked at me I smiled and said, "Good luck!"

He He flinched. That's really weird, I thought.

The whistle blew and the match started. It wasn't as intense as my fight against William mainly because Ulrich kept blocking all my moves and I kept blocking all of his. We never seemed to be able to hit the other. After nearly five minutes I was starting to feel the strain of so much fighting and pointed to the mat.

"Are you familiar with You know, down on the knees?"

Like a gentleman, Ulrich got down on his knees and we fought a form of martial arts that dealt mainly with grappling and pins without rising back to our feet. I had slipped out of what might be referred to as a "bear hug" then gotten behind him, and was just reaching around to put him in a choke-hold when Jim's whistle sounded. We immediately stopped and looked at him.

"Stern, Cooper! Class is over. Now get out of those sweaty rags and hit the showers."

After cleaning up and changing, I caught up with him just outside the gym. "Hey, Ulrich! You're great at martial arts! That was really fun. Do you want to practice sometime outside class?"

"I already have a sparring partner," he said in a low voice as if not sure he wanted to be talking to me.

Just then his Japanese friend came up to us. She looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "What do you want?"

The resentment in her voice threw me off-balance for a second. "Uh, I-I was just thanking Ulrich for such agood match."

She didn't even say anything else before leaving quickly with Ulrich. Rude! What was her problem? I never did anything to her!

* * *

OK WELL THAT WAS COOL SO PLZ LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW GO ON PUSH THE BUTTON I ACCEPT EVERY KIND OF COMMENT OH AND A COOKIE TO MY EDITOR AND ANY ONE WHO GUESSES WHAT THE SURPRISE WAS


	8. Chapter 8 The Package

ok so sorry i havent been able to update on my story for undeclosed reasons and now i am behind. i thank all reviewers and of course my editor

disclaimer-i dont own code lyoko though i wish i did BUT i do own Kat and the plot for this fanfic

Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeep!

I groaned and tried to smother my head with the pillow. It did nothing to muffle the sound, so I finally got up and trudged over to hit the alarm. At that particular moment I would have used a hammer to turn it off if I'd had one handy.

All the excitement of turning 14 was wasted. I was thousands of miles from my family and there wouldn't be a party or cake…but worst of all, my father's package still hadn't arrived.

"Maybe it was a trick," I thought aloud.

"What was?"

I spun around and gaped at William. He stared at me, completely unaffected by the fact that I was standing there in my nighties! Trying to keep from looking like I was about to explode from embarrassment, I walked over to my dresser to find an outfit.

"Oh God! Don't scare me like that again. How did you get in?"

"It was open," he replied flatly. I heard him cross the room until he was standing right behind me.

I couldn't believe I left the door unlocked all night! My cheeks were still flushing so I grabbed the first things that came into my hands and held them up for his inspection.

"What do you think of this outfit?"

He studied the clothes and tried to hold back a smile. "Not bad, but you might want to wear pants today too." I looked down and realized I was holding a shirt and a blue-jean jacket rather than a pair of jeans in one hand. My face felt like it was burning off!

"Hey, you look great no matter what you wear. It's the truth. See you at breakfast." He headed for the door, but just before he left William turned back. "Oh! I almost forgot what I came down here for. Happy birthday Kat!"

My blush crept away as I dressed, feeling a secret warmth filling my chest. Every day I wondered how I had been lucky enough to meet my very own knight in shining armor. William was the only thing in my life that wasn't spinning out of control. In fact, he seemed to be the one that kept me rooted in the realm of sanity. I couldn't imagine what I'd do without him.

Not even realizing it, I sighed wistfully then twirled in front of the mirror on my dresser. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

I slipped on my sandals and ran to catch up to William, but as I pushed open the door to the stairwell I heard a thud and a sharp, "Oomph!" on the other side. I looked around the door and saw that I'd knocked down a boy wearing a blue turtleneck shirt. He squinted up at me and I felt that I'd seen him around school, though he wasn't in any of my classes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I picked up his missing glasses and gave them back to him.

He rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I guess. At least my glasses didn't crack. Why were you running?"

"I was trying to catch up with William. He's waiting for me."

Suddenly the kid seemed to recognize me for the first time. He twitched and stepped back. "Uh…you're Kat!"

I couldn't help letting out a laugh. "I have been for a few years now. How's my French? It must have sounded a little authentic if you didn't realize I'm the 'foreign girl' right off the bat! William has been teaching—"

"Sorry, but I gotta go!"

He hurried down the stairs and I watched him go, my heart sinking. Nobody else wanted to be friends with me.

I sighed, "I guess this school is just like the others."

I ran down to the cafeteria with time to spare. I grabbed a tray and put orange juice and a croissant on it. I then looked around and found William sitting at our table staring at me. I waved and walked over and sat down.

"Wanna go on the walk after breakfast?" William asked after finishing his food.

I nodded, wiping the crumbs from my chin, but stopped as I realized what he meant. "Then we'll be skipping classes, right?"

He nodded with a mischievous smile and I grinned back in what could be labeled a conspirative way. Throwing a cautious glance around the cafeteria, we both dumped our trays and headed toward the exit.

"I just hope we don't get caught," I said.

"Don't worry, I doubt we will," William reassured me.

About three seconds later as we were walking outside, I happened to glance back rather than looking ahead and ran straight into Jim. I fell on my butt and Jim's booming voice nearly deafened me.

"Watch where you are going, Miss Cooper!" he yelled. "A soldier never lets down his guard unless he has his buddies to watch his back." William helped me stand up but not before Jim pushed a medium sized packaged into my arms. "A bit of forgetfulness on my part. I forgot to give this to you when it arrived yesterday. It's been a long time since I've been a delivery boy…but quite frankly I'd rather not talk about that." He walkedinside to shout at kids about throwing food.

"It came," I whispered under my breath.

"What did you say, Kat?" William said looking at me.

"Oh nothing. I have to go to my dorm for a while. I should be back by second period at the latest, though. Do you mind covering for me, William?" My eyes must have been earnest because he gave me a heartfelt smile that made me feel like I had just given him a kiss instead of canceled our plans.

"Sure, but you have to tell me what's inside," he said with a small laugh.

I nodded and walked off. As I got to the dorm building I was too busy inspecting the box to notice Aelita and her friends running my way. They passed me and I reached for the door, but it flew open without warning and the boy with hair that seemed to defy gravity slammed into me! Even as the two of us crashed down the steps, I couldn't help feeling an uncanny sense of déjà vu from earlier this morning.

"Odd, come on! It's an atta—" the brown-haired boy didn't finish as he saw me. I got up somewhat groggily and brushed myself off, then I helped the dazed boy named Odd to his feet.

"Sorry Odd, I didn't see you there until you smacked into me," I said with a smile. It wasn't a very sincere smile, though. My face fell when I bent down to pick up the box. This was the last thing my father would ever give me…

"I'll meet you there, Ulrich," Odd said. Ulrich nodded and ran after the others.

this part here where you have him suddenly appear in front of her door seemed a little awkward, so I decided to add some of my own touches to show that he is considerate behind that silly attitude of his

"I hope I didn't break it," he said looking at the box. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as though not sure what he wanted to say. "Look, I'm sorry. It must be something special from your home."

I couldn't keep a humiliating tear from sliding down my cheek and dripping onto the precious cardboard box I was hugging close to my chest. My face went red and I hunched my shoulders, hoping the cement would crack open and swallow me so that I didn't have to see his reaction!

"I'll get the door for you."

He ran ahead of me and opened it as if I hadn't just started crying in front of him. But he didn't mention it or try to sympathize or anything, so I mutely walked past him. He hurried up the stairs to the girls' floor and held that door open too.

I couldn't help feeling grateful toward him. I mean, if he'd said anything about my tears or even if he'd asked if something was wrong, I would have gotten defensive…but he hadn't, and for that I felt like I owed him something.

When we reached my room I opened my door and invited him in.

"Sorry for the mess. I haven't been able to do a lot of organizing since I got here," I said, cringing a little.

"No problem. My room is the same. No wait…mine is worse. It looks like an atomic bomb blew up," Odd said grinning and flipped through a few computer magazines I brought with me from America. "So what's in the box, Kat?" he asked, poking it.

"I don't know. I just got it today from Jim," I said shrugging.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it!" Odd said just as his phone rang. "Hold on, let me get this." He walked out of the room.

I searched for a knife or scissors to open the package with. I finally looked in my backpack and found a small pocket knife. I opened the knife just as Odd came back in. He shrugged as if nothing big was going on.

"My friends thought they needed me to help them out on this project, but it turns out they can handle it just fine. Do you mind if I stick around? It's not often I meet pretty American girls."

I had thought William was the only one who could compliment me to the point of blushing. Sitting there on my bed with a knife in my hand, the last thing I would have thought about myself was that I was pretty. Not quite sure why I was doing it when I had gone out of my way to get William away, I allowed Odd to stay.

I cut the tape and snapped open the box. Inside there were a bunch of different gadgets that made no sense to me. On top of it all was a letter. I grabbed it and looked at the manila envelope. It was addressed "To My Daughter". I held tears back just barely. I quickly opened it, no longer aware that Odd was still in the room.

_**Dear Cathleen,**_

_**If you are reading this than I am no longer alive. I must warn you of the dangers that you face. But do not worry. **_

…_**I have supplied you with everything you need to fight the one that murdered me.**_

I stopped reading for a moment, thinking, How can it be murder? He died in a car accident.

…_**I have supplied you with everything you need to fight the one that murdered me.**_

_**To help you understand fully, I must first explain where I discovered my own information. Being a computer programmer for the largest companies in America has taken me away from my family for most of the year, as you well know. I first started noticing something was wrong with the supercomputers placed on standby in areas that were remote around January. I notified my supervisors who sent local programmers to fix theanomalies, and they reported success…but my readings proved the dilemma was only worsening.**_

_**I took it upon myself to discover the root of the problem and fix it. When I investigated on my own time, I managed to hack into the security systems and observe various oddities in the different facilities. Thankfully my abilities were as good as they were, or else I would have been detected very early on.**_

_**The supercomputers and their factories were being run by someone else. The more I observed, the more I began to realize it couldn't be human. We were dealing with an Artificial Intelligence that had capabilities far beyond those of any ordinary computer. I witnessed it create living machines several times, but was unable to do anything from New York except document it.**_

_**Before I could find out more, I realized someone else was aware of this AI. They turned out to be children using a supercomputer of their own to find and defeat the one they called XANA. From what I gathered listening to their conversations, there are five of them and they speak French, leading me to believe France is their base of operations. I have included their names on the back of this letter along with a listof the objects I sent you, though these children never used their last names, and for all I know they referred to each other by aliases.**_

_**I overheard them mention a school called Kadic and have been trying to locate it. Small schools are difficult to find and it's a common name. Ironic that I would be stumped by something as simple as that, especially for someone like me who can hack past the firewall of a dangerous AI!**_

_**I was not careful enough. Two days ago while observing a new supercomputer's security footage, my screen blacked out except for a strange symbol. It never crossed my mind that XANA might take over the supercomputer there in New York. I should have expected it and warned my coworkers, but it is far too late now. Thank goodness my superiors never visit the facility, otherwise I would never have entrusted this package to them. I knewthey would never believe me since I lost all my notes and recordings of the events I observed.**_

_**I haven't returned there once, but I have been receiving messages from my coworkers, asking me the strangest questions and always wondering when I will be returning. I will try to short-circuit the supercomputer soon and I am unsure of the outcome. That is why I am now writing this letter.**_

_**There is a reason I chose to reveal this information to you…but you will understand that later in your own time. Don't forget that the quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dogs.**_

_**I will always love you, my dear.**_

_**Your father**_

I slowly turned the paper over and stared in shock at the names. I recognized them all.

"Oh my god!" I said glancing at Odd, then the letter, then back at Odd.

"What, What does it say?" Odd said and grabbed the letter from my hand.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked seriously.

He scanned the letter with his eyes and seemed to panic before suddenly running out of the room dropping the letter in the process. I tried to follow but he ran too fast. When I lost sight of him and realized it was pointless to wander aimlessly around campus, I returned to my room.

OK there is the chapter hope u like it please review i like to Give cookies to my reviewers and a giant cookie ( like 100 ft diamter) to my editor! (i hope you dont get sick off the cookie)


	9. Chapter 9 Lost Control

Hey it's been forever. I got my inspiration back so here is the next chapter. Sorry if its short i couldn't put to much info in here or poor Kat would be overwhelmed. The next one will be longer Promise!

Disclaimer: Lyokoisreal94 does not own Code Lyoko. But she does own Kat and this stories plot. :P

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9-Lost Control**

sat down on my bed, and turned the letter over again. I ran my hand over the names, not believing what was written. The letter slipped from my hands, and floated to the floor.

"This can't be happening" I said then, in a mad rush, grabbed the box off the floor and dumped the objects onto the bed. " This is what he was talking about." I whispered. I hastily flipped the letter over, and read what the devices did.

_These devices I made will help you where I can't. The first one is a laser, if you point it at the monster and push the button it will fire. This will only work in the event that the AI has sent monsters to the Earth. In which case you need to be prepared. The next one is a scanner, it will help you discover who is under the AI's influence. And lastly in extreme emergencies there is the key. Which if hooked to a computer will allow you to accesses the hard drive those kids are using to fight the AI._

_I love you and good luck,_

_Dad_

I set the letter down and looked at each object carefully. The first object looked like a small keychain laser, black and sleek. The only recognizable difference from this laser, and a cheap store one, was that it had my name engraved on its side in stylish silver letters.

"Weird" I whispered, and carefully set the laser down. Afraid that just touching it will make something explode.

I then picked up the next object, which looked like a pen. To my surprise it was very heavy. I then noticed a small tab on the side, right next to the clip. Hesitantly I pulled the tab and a screen came out. Startled I dropped the pen to the bed. When I gathered my self together I picked up the pen again. It's screen was small maybe about the size of my hand. I looked closely at what the screen read

**PLEASE INPUT DATA…**

"Okay well here it goes" I pointed the pen tip at my computer and clicked the pen. A light emitted from it for a second then went dark. I turned the screen to face me.

**PROCESSING DATA….PLEASE WAIT….**

It only took seconds before data was displayed on the screen. It showed what the computer was made of and other small facts, but what startled me most was what was blinking in the middle.

**NOT INFECTED BY AI… PROCEDE WITH USE**

"And that's not weird at all" I huffed. Then pushed the screen back into the pen.

Curious I clicked the pen again and the light showed. I didn't bother opening the screen, instead I just set the pen down. But at that second I noticed my name that was also engraved on it. Right where I would grip a regular pen.

I sighed then picked up the last object. It looked like a normal USB drive, but with the other "normal objects" I couldn't be too sure. I figured that it was the key my father was talking about, I looked at the underside of it and found that it also had my name on it.

"Okay that's enough weird for me." I put the objects in my pocket and stashed the box and letter under my bed. Suddenly my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered.

" Hey Kat, It's William just letting you know that we still have that walk to take and I was wondering if we could postpone it until tomorrow. Is that okay?" William said

I nodded then realized that he couldn't see me as we were talking on the phone. "Yeah, sure, tomorrow sounds great." I said. I so didn't need to try to keep cool around William after I just found out all that AI stuff. Tomorrow I will have better grip on what's happening and be able to handle William better.

"Kat are you okay?" Williams voice sounded worried. I snapped out of my daze fast.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking, so I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I said quickly.

"Yeah, okay talk to you later Kat." He said, then hung up.

I snapped my phone shut, and went to my computer desk and sat down. I groaned and leaned back on the chair.

"Why me?" then as if the universe was listening my clock started to beep.

"Uhg. Not now." I said then looked at it. With all my mind I wish that it would stop beeping. To my surprise it did.

My eyes widened. "Oh that's why" I said sarcastically. Then as a test I though it to beep again. It did. I turned the beeping on and off for a little bit till I got bored.

"Okay so I can control my powers now." I said out loud. "Great" I spun in my chair. Then I decided to go to sleep. I got changed and decided to just not think of everything that happened. As soon as I laid down I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

YAY done with that Next chapter will be longer I PROMISE! anyway please review!


	10. Chapter 10Some Birthday

Hello all my readers! back with another chapter. hehe i wrote this whole thing at 3 in the morning. wow so this is the most eventful of all the chapters so dont skip it! please review i offer cookies! Oh and good news i got a net book now so i hopefully will write more chapters and put them here soon!

ME:ON TO THE STORY

Odd: not yet disclaimer remember?

ME: oh yeah wow cant believe i forgot

Odd: WELL IF SOMEONE UPLOADED like they were supposed too!

ME: i had writers block!

Odd: for a year?

Me: the wall was verythick!

Odd: whatever just do the disclaimer thing

ME: okay okay. So lyokoisreal94 dosn't own Code lyoko Though she does own Kat and the current plot line of this story.

Odd: just had to put that in didn't you

ME: Shud up odd OFF TO THE STORY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10-Some Birthday**

I awoke to a banging at my door.

"Hurry up Kat!" Williams muffled voice said "Breakfast is almost over!" I sprung out of bed and looked at the clock.

"Just a minute!" i yelled back and hurridly picked out some clothes. I decided on grey cargo pants with a simple black shirt. Slipping on my shoes i opened the door.

"Ready for today birthday girl?" He asked. Just then everything hit me from the previous day.

William looked at me the said worridly "Are you okay kat?"

i just nodded i couldn't drag him into this.

We made our way into the cafeteria as did many of the other late students. I went to grab a tray but William stopped me.

"uh uh its your birthday let me do the honors." then pointed to our table. "Take a seat birthday girl i will be right over."

I nodded and laughed at his gesture. I wasn't laughing meanly, just at how kind he was to do this for me.

I sat down and scanned the cafeteria. Kids were talking and eating, except one table. Aelitas table was staring at me. I smiled at them and waved. Shocked they turned a boy in a blue turtule neck. Jermemy i think. They looked like they debated then Aelita sighed and stood up.

She turned towards me and smiled as she made her was to my table. Surprised i smiled back.

"Hi, Kat no more nightmares?" she asked and sat down.

I shook my head "No im just thinking they might come true soon" i said more to myself than to her.

"How so?" she asked. her eyes lit up with an unknown emotion.

I sighed "Everything right now seems to hard to believe. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a whole other world out there."

She stiffened. "well...uh...i dont know about that."

Suddenly a tray was infront of me. I looked up to see William taking a seat.

"well" Aelita said " I've got to go. Can we talk to you after school?"

I looked to William. he was glaring at Aelita.

I shook my head "sorry Aelita, I'm kinda skipping school today"

She looked at me with a questing glance

"It's my birthday" i finally said "William here is taking me on a walk. So i get to skip classes"

She nodded and waved

I turned to william who was glaring daggers at her back.

" you know" i said to him. he jumped out of the glare. "She's not that bad you know."

he nodded and took a bite from his roll.

"i know" he said "It's just the group she hangs with. They are messed up!"

I looked from William to Aelitas table. Who was looking at me intently.

"How so?" i asked turning my gaze back to him.

"I dont know they just have this weird vibe"

I started laughing. "dont go all paranormal on me!"

he chuckled " hey your as paranormal as they get, exploder"

I chuckled at the nickname. Then remembered something.

"Hey I figured my powers out." I said quietly to him. His eyes widened then he swallowed the rest of the roll.

"Kat, you have to show me!" he exclaimed, his face lit up like a kid on christmas. I simply nodded to him. "Try it on Ulrich over there the one with the brown hair." he said pointing to Ulrich

'Don't worry' i thought to myself 'i wont hurt him so theres no issue'

i concentrated on his milk exploding. Withen seconds it did.

BOOM!

the milkcartens contents were all over Ulrich. Who just sat there stunned. Then everything happened at once. The table began cleaning up and helping Ulrich dry off. William started laughing but i felt bad for him. He didn't deserve that. For once in a long time I felt guilty. I grabbed a fistful of napkins and made my way over. I felt the look william was giving me from the table.

"here" I said handing him the fistfull of napkins. He looked at me surprised then hesitantly took the napkins and continued to clean himself up. The rest of the table looked at me.

"You okay?" I asked him. Then the Japaneese girl stepped infront of me.

"He's fine why dont you just go back to your table." She glared at me. I just nodded and turned to go back, when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Wait" Odd said and i turned to him. He lowered his voice. " That was you Kat i know it. Why would you do that?"

My eyes widened, then i remembered the letter and i glared back at him. " It was nothing Odd. I was just showing a friend what i can do."

He studied me. "William right?" I only could nod.

"Please" he said pleadingly. "Dont do anything hurtful Kathleen"

I was surprised at his tone. I caved "I wont Odd"

"Promise?" he asked and held out his hand

i nodded "promise" and grasped his. We shook once then let go. We both turned to go to our respective tables when i called out to him.

"Odd?" i said. He turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Kat." He laughed and walked back to the table.

I sat down and finished our meal in slience. When we finished William picked up both trays.

"Ready to go on a journy birthday girl?" he asked as he dumped the trays.

"As long as my knight in shining armor is there." I said then realized what actually came out of my mouth. "Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" But he cut me off

"Thats okay its not emmbarising Kat so dont worry." I nodded and we continued out of the cafeteria and towards the woods. My fear melting with each word he said.

" Why are we going to the woods?" I asked and slowly all that eased fear came back.

He laughed. "I've prepared a place where we can hang out in nature. With out any distractions."

He looked at me his eyes burned with emotion. Again i nodded lost for words. Laughing at my confunsed expression he grabbed my hand and led me into the forest.

After walking into a spider web, and tripping a few times we came to a clearing. When we broked through the brush and light hit me.

The clearing was beautiful. It was round and not bigger than my dorm room. Light bounced off the flowing grass, and beautifly colored flowers. Making this look to beautiful to really describe it. But, the one thing that stood out was the wooden bench that was sitting in the middle of the clearing.

"did you move that here?" I asked and slowly walked up to it. William nodded and took my hand. My heart lept into action and my pulse raced. He led me to the bench and sat down taking me with him.

"Do you like it?" He asked in almost a whisper.

I turned and made a quick scan of the beautiful clearing.

"it's breath taking." I said breathless. He laughed lightly. i was amazed his laugh was so light like he didn't have a care in the world.

"It's just you and me that know about this." He said and leaned into me.

'is he going to kiss me?' i francticly thought.

"lets try something new okay?" he asked his face so close to mine that his mint breath tickled at my ear. Blood rushed to my cheeks, but i nodded. "Close your eyes, Kathleen"

I did as i was told and before his lips touched mine a barage of lasers interupted us.

We jumped apart. the moment ruiend but that was the least of our worries because out of the bushes came-

(AN/I was gonna stop it here but that seem to mean lol back to the story!)

Out of the bushes came some small bug thing. It had the same symbol that i drew from my dream. It looked like a giant cockroach.

Seemingly hearing the insult it turned its sights to me and fired its laser.

I thought that it would hit me when i was pushed out of the way.

We both fell to the ground and it was anything but romantic.

" Come on!" Willam yelled and pulled me up. By then the thing reloaded and started to fire at us again.

William led me away from the clearing with the roach hot on our tails. Suddenly i was pulled into the bushes off to the side of the trail.

"What-" but his hand secured it self around my mouth. We both held our breath as the roach ran by.

We wait for ten seconds then he took his hand off my mouth.

"William that thing had the same symbol as my dream. What is going on?" I asked i was close to hysterias.

"It's okay Kat. I dont know what that thing was or why it had the symbol" He put his hand reasurringly on my back.

I took a deep breath and collected my self.

"What now?" I asked.

William looked around cautiously, then turned to me.

"You stay here. I'm going to go get help."

I started to panic.

"But-" i started to say but he cut me off.

" As long as you stay right here you wont be found okay?" He said and stood up still tracing the forest for that bug. I held up my hand, surprised crossed his face but was soon replaced by happiness. He grabbed my hand and pressed his warm lips too it.

"I'll be back, birthday girl." He said and relunctly pulled his hand from mine as he ran off.

I looked after him until he disappeared into the brush.

I then huddled down, wishing myself smaller.

"Some birthday" I muttered and sat there for what seemed like an enternity.

* * *

Wow crazy huh! So hey im still open for ideas if anyone wants to share I'll be happy to do listen! as all writers say PRESS THAT BUTTON PEEPS! Want to know a fun fact about me? THEN REVIEW! i shall tell


	11. Chapter 11 Enough

HEY! im back with another chapter! This one is all action packed! if you like odd then he's here too! Thanks to my reviewers! -

Janika

WingedDreamer678

aelitagirlrox101

WingedDreamer678

Aelita Stones1

You guys are awesome! these are all the wonderful people that reviewed more than once! and everyone else that reviewed THANKS! your reviews keep me writing!

NOTICE~ I promised you guys you would learn a fun fact about myself well here it is!- I'm almost _**colorblind**_! not many know this so its a shocker :D

Anyway ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

I sat there, huddled into the bush. My heart was aching at what could be happening to William. While I was here waiting to either be saved or killed.

I looked around nervous about being in the forest by my self. When William brought me here it felt so romantic. Now the dark brush and tight nit trees seemed ominous.

Suddenly I heard a clacking sound and ducked into the bush while looking through a small hole. I saw the roach run by, it's mechanical legs digging into the ground forcefully. It was the same one as before with the strange symbol from my dream decorating its front.

I went deathly quiet and waited to see if it would turn around, if that happened i would have to start running. I slowly got in a running position when i slipped and hit a branch which broke with a lout

SNAP!

Then as if the universe hated me, the roach turned and spotted me.

'_Oh crap!_' i thought and started running with the roach hot on my heels. The brush was thick it slowed my movements down while the little creature gained speed behind me.

'_This is it.'_ I thought _'I'm dead'_

I turned to look at the roach just as it fired a laser at me. Startled I went to dodge it but it hit my shoulder, I gasped at the burning pain. I fell to the ground and slid until i hit a tree, I gasped in pain as my shoulder hit it with a lot of force. As it got ready to fire again, I closed my eyes awaiting the end when i heard it explode.

"What?" i asked out loud as i opened my eyes and looked around startled i saw. Odd standing there with a nail gun, and a big grin on his face.

"Just like my laser arrows" he said out loud. I just passed over the statement as i was to glad to see him. Just then another wave of pain hit me, and i gasped clutching my shoulder. Hearing this he looked at me, and then my shoulder. He was stunned for a few seconds then snapped out of and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked and went to touch my shoulder, but when he did another wave of pain came. I clenched my teeth. Getting the idea that it hurt really bad he backed off.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when my pain subsided. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before answering.

"William took me on a walk for my birthday, and it was amazing." I said blushing "Then that roach thing came out of no where and started firing at us. He saved me then went to look for help."

Odd nodded and his face grew grim. I readjusted my self against the tree and held back a hiss of pain. As i did i felt a cold object roll into my hand.

I looked down surprised and saw that i had my laser with me. I must have forgot to take it out of my jacket before i put it on.

I looked behind odd and saw another roach coming towards us.

"Odd!" i exclaimed. "Look out!"

He whipped around and barely missed the laser that zoomed past him. I clutched my laser in my hand and raised it.

Odd noticed this and gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head, and aimed at the roach.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, stupid Roach" Then i pushed the button.

A red light emitted from the laser and found its mark on the roaches' weird symbol. The roach stumbled for a few seconds then exploded into oblivion.

I still held onto the laser as Odd made his way over to me.

"What was that Kat?" He asked as he helped me up. I cradled my shoulder trying not to jostle it to much. I looked at his face which was usually happy and hyper, was now serious and grim.

I sighed, "You read the letter Odd, you know more than I do."

We started to walk and he looked straight forward as he spoke. "We wanted to meet you after school to talk to you about this whole thing, but i guess its to late for that right?" He glanced at me as i nodded my head seriously.

"Well" he continued "Our group contains all of our table, that you saw, and as you know there is XANA who is out to take over the world."

He stopped suddenly and abruptly stopped speaking. I looked where his line of sight was and saw that William was facing off against another roach. i went to run to him but Odd put a hand on my shoulder halting my advance.

"Kat" He said seriously "After this is over, you might not remember this"

Wide eyed i stared at him "What do you mean?"

" The thing is" he started, looking at William. "XANA wants you, we don't know why but we can protect you. I promise I will tell you everything i know when we meet with everyone else."

I was surprised but put it aside and aimed my laser at the monster, but i couldn't get a clear shot. Odd noticed this and yelled.

"Hey Krankerlot! Look over here!" He yelled, and like magic the roach turned to me. I took this chance and fired.

It just stood there for a second, then exploded leaving nothing behind. William spun to look at who saved him, and realizing it was me, ran to us.

"Kat" he started, his voice was hard. "I thought i told you—" Then he noticed my wound and started to panic.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" He then turned to glare at Odd.

I stepped in front of Odd and glared at him.

"No, I got hit by a laser and I'm losing blood fast. It was the stupid roach that did this not Odd"

He visibly relaxed but kept glaring at Odd.

Meanwhile due to the blood loss i felt dizzy. I put my uninjured hand on a tree steadying my self.

"Why didn't you protect her?" Odd asked him.

"I was I went to get help!" William yelled back.

"You left her by herself!"

"She would have been fine if you didn't interfere!"

"She was injured when i got there! Some friend you are!"

They glared at each other, fists clenched. It looked like they were going to go at it at any moment.

I felt my power boil along with my anger as they continued to fight.

The voices became to much to bear and I exploded.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and my power rushed out.

William and Odd flew back away from each other. William landed on the ground and slid to a stop, while Odd flew into a tree with a sickening crunch.

The world swam around me and almost Immediately William was at my side.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't answer him the world was spinning to fast.

"Kat!" someone else yelled. It must have been Odd.

Black clouded my vision and i fell forward. Someone caught me, but i couldn't tell.

"Kat!" they both yelled. That was the last thing i heard before i fell into welcomed darkness.

* * *

WELL... wow that was unexpected

what do ya think?

Heres a question= what would happen if you had a chance to go to kadic and meet the gang? review! and tell me!

until next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 Turning Point

**OKAY Here is the next chapter! YOU MUST READ THIS CHAPTER! This one and the next one are the turning points in the whole story. Wow you are in for a big shocker! :D**

**I must thank my reviewers! When i read your reviews i literally yelled for joy! The funny thing is. is that my mom came in and was like whats going on? and i showed her my reviews. She said they were sweet!**

**You guys are the reason i keep writing. In this chapter Jeremy makes an appearence! YAY so does the whole gang though lol.**

**Thanks so much you have no idea how your reviews affect me :D**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Just stop" I moaned, and surprisingly it did. I sighed and tried to drift back into bliss sleep.

Suddenly I shot up straight in bed.

"What the hell just happened!" I exclaimed, remembering what happened to me. Pain throbbed in my shoulder, but when I inspected it there was no wound. I looked down and saw that I was also in the same pajamas as I was last night. Confused and scared. I flew out of bed and grabbed my phone.

Flipping it open, I gasped.

It was Friday…AGAIN!

'_What happened?' _I thought and then a memory hit me.

"_Kat" He said seriously "After this is over, you might not remember this"_

I gasped at the memory.

'_Was it true?'_

My heart racing and my chest tight, I realized that I was having an asthma attack. My knee's buckled and I collapsed to the floor, hyperventilating.

Suddenly my door slammed open and someone ran in.

"Kat!" It was William.

He kneeled down next to me, and put his hand on my back. But it irritated my lungs more and I started coughing, at this point I could hardly breathe.

"Kat what do you need?" William asked and I heard a hint of hysteria in his voice.

I felt heavy, I couldn't catch my breath, and spots dotted my vision.

"In..." I gasped "haler!" but I felt my lungs spasming, and I collapsed to the ground trying to get air into my lungs.

William rushed over to my bag and dumped it's contents onto the ground. He scrambled to grab the inhaler. When he had a hold of it he tore of the cap and shoved it into my mouth. Pressing the button down he picked up my neck trying to clear my airway.

I felt the medicine start to work as he pushed the button again. My spasming slowed to a stop, and I gasped for breath, filling my lungs with greatly appreciated air.

William moved the inhaler away from my mouth and ran out the door. Seconds later he returned with a glass of water.

"Drink all of this" He said and handed me the glass, but my hands were to shaky. Noticing this William took the glass and pressed it to my lips.

The water poured into my mouth and I swallowed it greedily. When I finished he pulled the glass away and set it on the desk.

"Are you okay now?" He asked slowly helping me up. I stood leaning on him for support as I got more air into my lungs.

"Yeah" I said and he led me to my bed and sat me down.

Eyeing me uncertainly he sat down next to me. He sat so close I could feel the warmth coming off him. After a few minutes of recovery William spoke hesitantly.

"What happened Kat?" He had his hand rested across to my opposite shoulder. It felt great and if I hadn't had a near death experience then I would have blushed.

"I am asthmatic." William's eyes widened.

"You mean that illness where you can't breathe?"

I nodded and he continued.

"I don't think we should take that walk today."

I nodded sadly, but inside I was relieved.

We sat there for a few minutes, when Williams phone buzzed. He dug it out of his pocket and quickly read the message.

"I have to go." He said standing up.

I nodded and went to stand up too but he pushed me down.

"No" he said "You stay in bed you need your rest after something like that."

I just nodded and laid back down.

"I'll be back later okay?"

I nodded then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, they surly had to be the color of tomatoes now.

William made his way to the door then turned back to me flashing me a smile that rivaled any sun. He saw my cheeks get redder and chuckled as he closed the door behind himself.

I laid there for an hour. Then when I couldn't stand it anymore, I jumped out of bed and got dressed in my regular ensemble of jeans and a sweatshirt.

I shoved the dumped contents on the floor back into my bag making sure everything was in order. As I went out the door I grabbed the inhaler and shoved it into my pocket, just in case.

I looked both ways right out side my door and saw no one there. I sighed relieved, and made my way to the forest.

I managed to make it all the way to the forest line without getting caught. Though I saw Jim patrolling a few times and made a quick hide in whatever was close.

I sighed and looked for the trail that we used before. It took me about ten minutes to find the hidden trail,and passed it many times in the process.

I looked around to make sure I wasn't followed. When I thought it was safe I ran into the brush that covered the trail.

I made my way almost blindly to the destination, but when I got there my suspicions were confirmed.

I was at the field that William and I visited. The bench was arranged there and all the flowers were blooming.

I kneeled and put a hand to my head.

'What is happening to me?' I whispered to myself.

"You get used to it after a while." A voice said.

I yelped and spun around to face Odd.

"What?" I thought I wasn't followed!

"Just meet us later okay? I promise to explain everything."

I just shook my head, and stood up. I was sick of not having answers and being treated like I was a freak.

"No Odd" My voice was stern. "I don't know what's going on but I want nothing to do with it! I never asked for these powers! I never asked for my father to die!"

Tears started to flow down my cheeks, Odd looking surprised came foreword. I noticed this and backed away.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ODD!" I yelled and started on the long run towards the school. I heard Odd's voice follow me all the way to my dorm, but I didn't stop until I was safely in my room with the door locked.

Odd continued to bang for a while until I decide enough was enough. Annoyed I opened the door to a shocked Odd. We looked at each other for a second, then I pushed him to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

Satisfied, I closed the door and locked it behind me. I slid down the frame and curled my legs up under my chin. I heard Odd's voice say one last thing to me.

"Your not alone Kat" Then his foot steps faded from the door.

I sighed and laid on my bed. I thought about what I should do about meeting Odd's gang. William will certainly be against it. But on the other hand I might get answers.

I debated this matter until I fell asleep against the door, and to think all this happened within the span of a few hours.

I awoke to a banging at my door, and I sat up groggy.

"Who is it?" I called suppressing a yawn.

"It's Aelita, Kat we need to talk." I was immediately awake, and angry. I stomped to the door and opened it wide enough to see that Aelita was the only one out there.

"What?" I asked emotionless

"Have you been crying?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah" I sighed "What do you want?"

Aelita suddenly looked uncomfortable, and glanced around.

"Could we possibly talk about this somewhere private?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No Aelita, say what you need to say now."

She sighed and her eyes closed. When they opened they were determined.

"Kat, we can help you! You are not alone with this!" She exclaimed the more quietly. "We need you."

My eyes widened and I was shocked. She needed me, but for what I don't know. I decided then that it would be best if I were not involved.

"Aelita, please leave." Her eyes widened as she listened. "I will just bring bad luck to whomever I associate with."

I slammed the door shut and again I started to cry. I made my way to my bed and collapse on it with a suppressed sob.

"Kat!" Aelita yelled through the door. "Just talk to us! Please your in danger!"

Suddenly another voice joined hers.

"What are you doing Aelita?" The voice asked. But I knew that voice, it was William! I jumped off my bed and ran to the door. When I unlocked it I saw I William in front of the door and Aelita cowering against the wall.

"William? What are you doing?" Startled he spun around

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" He looked worriedly at me. I opened the door wider as an invitation. With one last glare at Aelita he made his way into my room.

"I'm sorry Aelita, your better off without me." But before I closed the door I heard her whisper.

"You have no idea how close to danger you really are Kat."

I was stunned but brushed it off as I turned my attention to William.

"Are you okay?" He asked me his eyes showed concern.

I nodded and made my way to my bed.

"I'm tired can you wake me for dinner?"

He nodded and made sure I was in bed before he left.

But, I didn't sleep at all. I was thinking about all that was happening to me these last few weeks. Death, Friends, Curses. What's next?

I must have zoned out because it felt like seconds until William knocked on my door alerting me that it was dinner time. I walked slowly to the cafeteria knowing I was going to see Odd and everyone.

"Are you sure your okay?" William asked breaking me out of my train of thought.

I just nodded. I didn't need him to get worried.

We entered the cafeteria and got our food. It was spaghetti night. She slopped the almost un-recognizable food onto my plate.

We made our way to the table and ate in silence. William was being so kind as to let me work through my own problems.

But what didn't escape my notice was that Aelita and Odd's whole table was staring at me sadly.

Our dinner was interrupted by Williams phone going off.

He looked at it then at me, he didn't really want to go.

"Go" I said with a smile on my face. He just nodded and ran out of the cafeteria.

I sighed and continued eating, Just before I finished I noticed that the gang was heading my way. I ignored them but I heard several people sit down.

"What?" I asked continuing to eat.

"We need you Kathleen" The boy in the blue turtle neck said.

"You seem to be doing fine without me." I got up to leave when a hand landed on my shoulder.

I winced in pain as the hand hit the arm that hurt. The hand immediately removed itself.

"It still hurts doesn't it?" Odd said.

"Yeah Odd it does." Then walked out of the cafeteria.

I took my time on my way back. Savoring the light the setting sun gave off. I found a bench with a nice view of the sunset, and sat down.

I sat there for hours and watched as the sun set slowly leaving the world in darkness. I was jolted out of my daze when the overhead light buzzed on.

I stood and stretched, relieving my stiff joints. I was tired it had been a very eventful day. I decided that I was going to sleep well tonight and I made my way to my dorm.

It was quiet as I walked to the dorms. When I walked up to my room I saw my door slightly ajar. I knew something was amiss.

'_What?' _I thought, slowly pushing the door open.

When suddenly a hand flew out and grabbed me. I went to yell, but another hand secured theirs over my mouth silencing me. I was pulled into my room and fell onto the floor. The light flicked on and I was surrounded by Odd and his gang.

"Don't yell" Odd said his hand over my mouth. I nodded and he released his hold.

"What the hell!" I said semi loud. I looked around and saw Odd and Aelita by the door, both were alert. Jeremy sat in my computer chair studying me. Ulrich and Yumi were standing by my bed, looking worried.

"This is the only way to get you to talk to us, Kathleen." Jeremy said.

I got up and turned to him, angry beyond belief. "Ever think to take a hint that I didn't want to talk to you?"

"We need you to know what is really going on Kathleen. Whether you want to know or not." He retaliated.

I shook my head my temper was flaring and I learned that it was never a good thing.

"Leave or I will make you." I said through clenched teeth. A headache pounded against my head. I closed my eyes rubbing my temples. Odd came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Kat we can't! Not until we know you will be safe." Aelita said.

I heard some shuffling on my desk and I opened my eyes to see Jeremy looking at my tools. The ones that my father gave me. I was angry that he would handle my belonging without a care.

"Put those down!" I exclaimed, and just like that my power came out when I didn't want it to. Jeremy flew off his chair and slammed onto the wall, leaving a small dent where his body landed. The objects he held floated to me and landed in my outstretched hands.

Surprised I dropped them on the ground and ran to Jeremy to see if he was okay, But was stopped when Ulrich and Yumi grabbed me. I struggled against them trying to get to Jeremy. I saw that Aelita was by Jeremy helping him up. When I saw him dusting himself off I relaxed in their hold. They let me go and I fell to the floor on all fours.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy..I..I can't always control this curse." I said to him, hoping that he would forgive me.

"I'm okay Kathleen, but now won't you listen to what is going on?" I nodded, I owed him that much.

So I sat on my bed and listened to what he had to say. He started from the beginning telling of the history of XANA and how they all got involved, then it got interesting.

"This may be the hardest part to accept Kathleen, but William is working for XANA."

"No!" I exclaimed jumping up. Yumi and Ulrich looked sternly at me but I didn't care.

"He's turned my life around! He isn't evil! How do I know that you aren't the evil ones?" I yelled. I felt Odd's hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Kat" I shook my head.

"He's done more for me than all of you! I refuse to believe that he is apart of this!" Jeremy stood and walked straight up to me and staring me in the eye.

"Odd told me about the note. Scan him Kathleen and see for yourself." He looked at me for a few seconds then walked out of the room, with the rest of the gang following surprised at Jeremy's outburst. Odd looked at me before he left. We made eye contact for a brief second then he closed the door leaving me to deal with my world falling apart alone.

I fell to the floor and a heap, and sobbed. After all my tears were shed I looked to my fathers gifts that still laid on the floor right where I dropped them. I picked up the pen scanner and tossed it around in my hands.

'_Tomorrow'_ I thought _' I will find out if he's my night in shining armor or wolf in sheep skin.'_

_

* * *

_

**WOW that was crazy. Sorry if its a little confusing i wrote this at three in the morning. Just review or pm me with questions and i will pm or answer them in the next chapter!**

**To explain Kat's behavior you have to think of what she's been through. She's literally overwhelmed by everything so her mind just rejects it. But the gang is adamant about helping her. And it looks like Odd has a thing for her ;P Well anyway as usual i love to read your reviews your constructive critisism and love help me write each chapter :D so keep them comming!**

**QUESTION!- How would you react in Kathleen's situation?**


	13. Chapter 13 Turning Point 2

**Disclaimer- i dont own code lyoko if i did i would so put out season 5!**

**IMPORTANT!- I am soooo sorry for the wait! I just started school and im in tenth grade right now... so i wont be updating as much but i will try my hardest to update when ever i can! I would like to thank all my reviewers!**

**NOW! this is in my opinion the best chapter yet! you'll see why so READ!**

* * *

When i awoke i was greeted by a foreboding feeling.

_'Am I doing the right thing?' _I asked my self, sitting up. I sighed and got dressed ready to face the consequences of whatever may happen today.

I grabbed my bag, taking extra care to posistion the scanner at the right angle. I stood and stared at the unopened door.

_'Why am I feeling so horrible about this whole thing?'_ I asked myself. It could have been that the one person who never doubted me, and was always there for me, was now suspected of being evil.

_'Yeah. That could do that' _I thought almost chuckling at the dark humor. I took a deep breath stalling the inevitable. It felt like hours until i realeased it and when i did, on a whim of courage, i pulled the door opened and ran into the hall.

I was greeted by a hard object knocking me to the ground. The air rushed out of my lungs and i sat there stunned for a minute before i could make out what the person was saying.

"Kat, Oh no, Kat!" It was William, and he was kneeling really close to me. "Are you okay?" He asked, seeing me respond to his voice.

"Uh. Yeah." I whispered then proceded to try to get up. William who looked like a nervous reck, hastily helped me up.

"Are you sure?" He asked again as we made our way to the cafeteria.

I nodded and smiled to reassure him. I saw him exhale what looked like a held breath before stopping and turning to me.

"Kat" He said, voice hard " I heard the gang in your room last night."

Stunned I spun from where i was standing and looked him straight into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

_'Where is this going?'_

" I was going to come in and check on you when i heard the gang. Did they do something to you? Your not acting the same as you usually do." His eyes softened, and he stepped foreward.

I was caught off guard. _' He was there? How had he noticed the change?'_ I stepped foreward too, and now we were very close together.

"I- I'm fine. T-They just needed to tell me something." i said stuttering. William raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What did they say?" He asked taking another step foreward. I moved back a few steps and felt my back hit a tree.

"That's none of your business" I said quietly. Suddenly William was infront of me, hand on the tree by my head. He leaned in until i could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Oh really? Come on you can tell me, Kat" He whispered, breath tickling my ear. I felt the heat rise to my face and William leaned back and smiled, flashing his stunning white teeth at me.

I decided that this time was as good as any. "They said that you worked for this evil A.I. called XANA. and that you want to destroy the world." i said in a rush.

William was shocked then started to laugh, angered i pushed him away from me.

"Stop laughing this is a serious topic," i said angrily. Upon hearing this William abrubtly stopped laughing and stood straight to look at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that." he said between bouts of chuckling. "They are soo full of crap." appaled i started to stomp away. I heard heavy footsteps and i was hugged from behind. I knew it was William as i felt the blood rise into my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kat. Just listen to what i have to say, please?" He asked. I got out of his grasp and turned to him. His face held nothing but sensarity, I sighed giving in.

"Fine, but let's talk somewhere private." He nodded and started to drag me somewhere. We entered the woods and then i couldn't keep track of how far we were from the school.

"Where are we going, William?" I asked as he tugged me further into the forest. The deep brush hindered my sight.

" Not much farther, Kat." He said. Was i mistakened or was that exictment in his voice?

Finally we arrived, more like stumbled in my case, at a bridge.

"Uh where are we?" I asked looking around. Across the bridge there was a factory on an island. It looked abandoned as did the bridge that William was now dragging me across.

" This is where i'm going to show you what is really going on, straight out." He said, he turned to look at me and i saw the sincarity in his dark eyes. Though all i've been through, the lies, the death, I trusted him. After all he was there to pick up all the pieces and still continues to be by my side.

We reached the entrance and i finally noticed how bad in shape the building was. Trash littered every where, windows broken, and most of all? The stairs were missing.

The stairs to the main floor were freakin missing. I turned to William in disbelief.

"Now what?" I asked "That stairs are freakin missing."

He ignored me and reached foreward to grasp a rope. He then pushed it towards me, and when i looked at him he had a smile on his face.

I sighed and took the rope. William grabbed another one and launched himself off the ledge.

" WILLIAM!" I yelled and jumped foreward to grasp his hand. But instead a piece of concrete fell off the stairs. Taking me with it, i grasped the rope for dear life as i flew to the bottom of the building.

_' Oh God' _I thought terrifyed. _' I am going to die all because William wants to prove a point. '_

Suddenly a soft body collided with mine and we tumbled to the floor in a heap.

"Owww" i said quietly nursing my already injured shoulder. Then i looked up, and saw William looking down at me.

"Are you okay, Kat?" He asked. Heat rose to my cheeks and he noticed. With his cheeks as red as mine he helped me up.

"Uh yeah i'm fine." I said hiding my hurt shoulder. William studied me for a brief second then nodded.

"Lets keep going" He said and ran off, with me in tow.

There were twists and turns, rooms after rooms. When finally William stopped infront of a door and entered a code into a keypad that looked so high tech in this abandoned building.

The door opened with a WOOSH and i was blasted with some warm air. William calmly walked in and looking back at my hesitating form, smiled and ushed me with a wave of his hand.

"Where are we, William?" I asked looking around the foreign room. It looked like a computer room. With a giant computer to one side that was connected to two tubes close to the door.

"Kat" He said. I was shocked at the tone in his voice, and turned slowly to see that we was close to me. Really close.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice.

"Do you trust me?" For once his face held no emotion. Startled i nodded my head vigrisly.

"Good" He sighed in relief and took a step back. "Just step in there and i promise everything will be explained." He said, pointing to one of the tubes.

Slowly i made my way towards them and took in everything. How cold the metal was to the touch, the dim lighting inside the tube. It didn't look safe, so i turned back to William.

"It dosn't look safe, i dont think i should go in there."

William looked down cast, then made his way towards me.

"You just said you trust me would i lead you otherwise?" He asked me. I looked down at my feet.

_'Come to think of it' _I thought _' He never has'_

When i looked up i was staring into Williams dark brown eyes.

"Uh, William what are-?" I started to say but his lips crashed into mine.

It was a gentle kiss, one showing kindness and tender love. His warm lips mingled with mine. He tasted heavenly, more minty. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

I was so startled i didn't notice that he pushed me back into the tube. He broke away and looked at me, staring down from our embrass.

" Your going to love lyoko Kat, I'll see you there" He said and pecked me on the lips before quickly leaving the tube and pushing a button.

Before i could jump out, the tube swished closed and i was trapped inside. I rushed to the entrance and banged my hands on the thick metal.

"WILLIAM!" I yelled "WILLIAM! LET ME OUT! WILLIAM!"

Suddenly a bright flash surrounded me and i backed away covering my eyes.

_'Whats going on?'_ I asked myself. Then i felt myself go weightless, my senses melting away then snapping back. All to soon though i felt myself hit a hard surface. Looking around i saw that i was surrounded by blue boxes. (sector 5)

I stood shakily and had the strangest feeling to look down. When i did i almost screamed. I was wearing a once piece black jump suite, with red boots and red fingerless gloves. I had a red belt that connected to a red X-pattern cossing my torso.

"What the hell?" I almost screamed, then a hand grabbed my shoulder, and i actually did.

"Shhhh, Kat, It's just me." A voice said, and when i turned i saw William wearing an outfit similur to mine, only in blue.

"William" I said slowly "Where in the world am i?"

He looked at me then smiled.

"Welcome to Lyoko, Kat."

* * *

**A/N- OMG! how was that for a chapter? now i know it was short but i will update it when i get a chance! WOOOO GO WILLIAMXKAT! **

**QUESTION!- Do you like William's and Kat's relationship? Should i speed it up or should she go with the somewhat formed relationship with odd? You will decide :D :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Lyokoisreal94**


	14. Chapter 14 XANA

I stared at him in awe.

_'Lyoko?' _I asked my self. _'The one my father was investigating?'_

It seemed right, and if it was. Then i needed to get away before the AI Shows up.

"You have to take me back, William" I said looking around on guard. " The AI cant find me here."

William rose one brow " AI. Wait you mean Master XANA?" He started to chuckle. "He won't harm you at all. If anything he just wants to talk to you to get your facts straight."

William walked towards me and unconsciously i stepped towards him too. He took my hand and squeezed it comfortably.

"Here he comes" William whispered and i looked out to see a older man walking towards us.

William knelled to the approaching man, with a gentle tug i knelled too. The man stopped in front of us and chuckled.

"So this is Kathleen Cooper, William?" He asked and with a wave of his hand we stood.

I studied the man carefully, He had short, brown hair, and a clean shaven face. He wore black pants, and shirt. Along with the black trench coat, sunglasses, and boots. An outfit that truely belongs in the matrix.

"Yes, sir." The man who I assumed was XANA stepped foreward and stuck out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kathleen" He said, and hesitantly i took his. I thought his hand would be cold but much to my surprise i felt nothing. It was as if he was the perfect temperature.

"You can call me Kat" William shot me a look. "I mean. Uh.. If you would like to, sir" I added and William smiled a little.

"So it shall be, Kat" He said then looked at William and I's linked hands, and smirked.

"It seems William has fallen for you. " He mused and if i could blush i would.

It was silent for a while until finally XANA sighed.

"I suppose that we shoud go somewhere more private to talk, what do you say?" He asked and i felt his piercing gaze even through his sunglasses.

I only nodded and he snapped his fingers. The blue blocks disappeared and was replaced with numbers, glowing brightly against their black background. Sadly, before i had the chance to take it in, it was gone. And in its place was, what looked to be, a conference room. Completed with a table with several large chairs.

"Wow" I said dumbly. Next to me i heard William and XANA chuckle.

"Wow, Indeed" XANA said and walked forward to the head chair. "Now why don't you have a seat, and lets clear up these...Misconceptions" He said gesturing to the seats in front of him.

William tugged me foreward and pulled out a chair for me. Hesitantly i sat down and William moved it in before taking his own seat.

"Now that we are settled, How about you start with the questions and then I will fill in the rest." He said and placed his hands folded onto the table.

"Well, Uh" I stuttered, I hated the spot light on me, then i realized one question that i desperately needed to be asked. "Why did you kill my father?" My face hardened and anger evident in my voice.

XANA leaned back into his chair and sighed. " I should have known you would have picked that first." Then shifted forward. " I warned your father that he shouldn't get involved, but he kept going and in the end what he found backfired on him." He said simply.

I was confused, but by the way he looked i wasn't getting anymore out of him about it, so i moved on.

"Why can i do these things, no one else cant?" I asked and XANA smirked.

"Well my dear, simply put, you are special" The his face hardened "That's why i need you to achieve my goals."

"What are your goals?" I interupted him.

"Well, I see what humans are doing to this world, Im sure you have too. So I wish to save the Earth so to say. But to do this some things need to be sacrificed."

My eyes narrowed "What kind of things?" I asked my tone cold.

William startled me by grabbing my hand. He looked me straight in my eyes, face grim.

"What he means is that some lives will be lost, but its for the greater good."

I yanked out of his grasp and stood up, the chair crashing to the floor.

"You" I spat "Are willing to sacrifice who knows how many people to save a place you have no idea about? Was my father one of those "Sacrifices?" "

They didn't say anything. Anger flooded my veins and i saw red.

CRACK!

The table had split in two. At this XANA jumped up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Be calm! " He demanded but that just made me angrier. I made him move away but only by a few feet.

"I'm out of here." I said through clenched teeth, and made my way to the door.

"Wait!" William called out, I turned and he rushed forward. Suddenly i was enveloped in a pair of arms.

"William?" I asked and he tightened his grip.

"Please don't leave, Please?" He pleaded. "You've got it wrong! The gang wants XANA gone but all he wants to do is save Earth. Your father was trying to delete him and before he could tell your father the truth, he died!"

_'So it really was an accident?'_ i asked my self, calming down. I quickly hugged William back and stepped away from him, staring at XANA.

"So if its true and your not the cause of my fathers death." I said "Then why do you need me?"

XANA came forward, his black eyes boring into mine.

" Because Dear one, You are the key to making the world a better place." He said and for some reason it felt good to be important for once. To be different than Ashley and the gang. To be someone.

"I think i might like to help you." I said quietly. A smile erupted on William's face, and XANA let a small smirk show.

"That's awesome! " William exclaimed, and XANA held out his hand. I hesitantly put my hand in his. I felt his hand turn hot then back to normal in a split second before he shook my hand once then let go. I was confused at the temperature change but brushed it off as XANA started to speak, His voice rough.

" Then I welcome you Kathleen" He said "As a XANA Warrior."

After being welcomed, I continued to talk to XANA about the little things on Lyoko. But, as i was talking some part of me held a very strong, dreadful feeling.

* * *

A/N PLEASE READ!

First off! I dont own anything but kat

Second! big thanks to X-Aelita for the XANA warrior idea! BIG COOKIE TO YOU!

Third! i probably wont update as often (Not like i do anyway lol) because i am failing geometry and intro to engineering design...

Fourth! I have a poll on my profile please go vote, you decide where Kat goes from here basicly

Fifth! REVIEW!

many thanks,

Lyokoisreal94


	15. Chapter 15Knocking

**A/N- There will be a longer note at the bottom, please read...**

**ENJOY! and sorry it's short :/**

* * *

I sat in my room, mulling things over. My bed was un-made and the sun was casting long shadows throughout the dorm.

_'was this really the best course of action?'_ I asked myself. i stared down at my hands and noticed the odd symbol that i now asscoited with XANA.

-flashback-

_His hand grasped my own, suddenly i felt a warmth spread through my arm._

_"What?" I gasped, as he released my hand. I looked down at the symbol in awe._

_"This" He said, breaking me out of my daze "should increase your telekinetic abilities"_

_I could only nod in awe._

Suddenly a knock echoed through my room. Breaking me out of my thoughts

"Hello?" I called and stood up, quickly wrapping gauze around the brand on my forearm.

"It's Odd, can I come in?" i panicked, how would i hide this from Odd? Oh, that might work:

"Uh, no"

Nope it didn't, god how lame did that sound?

"Are you okay? Kat, please let me in!" He said and knocked again on the door.

"I'm fine Odd, please go" i said through the door.

I heard a sigh and footsteps retreating from the door. I jumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Without me noticing the long shadows became larger and soon my room was barly visible to the eye. Just darkness. I soon was broken out of my daze by a series of knocks at my door.

_'Now what?' _ I thought annoyed.

Without thinking i wrenched my door open. Only to be faced with Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd.

"What?" I said, though it came out harsher than i expected.

"Are you alright?" Aelita asked, I really hated how i became her enemy. She was so nice to me, even when others weren't.

"I'm fine, what do you want?" I brought my other arm up to firmly land on the wall. Nothing said leave me alone more than a angry stance. But, that backfired on me too. My sleeve rode up on my sweatshirt and the bandage could easily be seen, Odd noticed first.

"What is that?" He asked concerned "What happened to you?"

"Nothing" i said through clenched teeth. Why was it hurting? Was it because i was in the gangs presence?

"That is not nothing, Kat." Jeremy piped in. "We are not leaving until you tell us what is going on!"

"Fine be prepared to wait forever, 'cause it's none of your business and i'm not letting you in."

I made to slam the door, but Odd's foot shot out.

"Please we just want to help!" He pleaded

"Keep telling yourself that Odd." I whispered. Stunned he moved his foot, allowing me to slam the door and lock it in place. The pain in my arm dulled and soon was completly gone.

For the rest of the night knocks ranging from soft to thundering echoed off my door, but i ignored them all. That was, until late that night.

Once again another knock echoed through the room. I sighed and went to roll over in my bed but was stopped, mid roll, by a voice.

"Kat, It's William, are you okay?" His voice was heaven to me right now.

I leapt off the bed, and quickly swung the door open. I was met by William's handsome brown eyes and shaggy blue hair.

"Oh thank god!" i exclaimed. "Come in, quickly, before they get back" I ushered him in and quickly locked the door.

"What happened?" He inquired softly. I sighed and explained everything that happened.

"Wow they don't give up do they?" He asked wrapping a arm around my shoulders.

"No" i groaned " All i want to do is have some peace and quiet, so i can sleep."

WIlliam stood abruptly.

"Well, my princess" he said walking to the door. " I will keep watch so you can sleep."

My mouth dropped in awe.

_'He would do that for me?' _

_'How did I get so lucky?'_

"B-but" i stuttered. "You need sleep too!"

He just laugh, "Don't worry over me, I promise you I will be fine!"

I quickly jumped up and dug through my closet. I pulled out a pillow and blanket that i use as a spare.

"At least take these" I said reluctantly.

"It would be my pleasure, my lady" He said, taking them. I started to laugh at his sillyness, but stopped abrubtly when he kissed me breifly on my lips.

When he pulled away, i became breathless.

"Guess i gotta get used to it, huh?"

William chuckled, and opened the door.

"Yeah, and there's more where it came from, Kat" He said, closing the door and leaving me gaping like a fish.

"Wow" I finally managed to say. Roboticly i climbed into bed, but jumped once again when i heard WIlliams voice.

"Goodnight!" He called from the door.

"Night!" i called back.

I guess I really am falling for a bad boy.

I sighed and closed my eyes. The horrible feeling crept up on me again. Why? What would ruin this perfect world?

But, soon it became all to clear.

* * *

**Okay, First of all sorry for the horrible chapter, I will probably re-edit it. And another HUGE sorry for not updating for like 4 months. There was a lot going on in my life: Ill grandmother, School issues, Family issues, etc... So i'll be honest i had no time to update my routine was basically: wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, take care of my gram, dinner, take care of my gram and bed. It is pretty hetic still but, im trying to manage. If you have read this all, congrats, and i hope you can forgive me for the poor update. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Lyokoisreal94 **


	16. Chapter 16  Choosing

**Hello! I really am sorry that this chapter is so late. I've been busy with school. But, if you've been with my this far then you expect it (for which i am sorry) I hope you enjoy this chapter because i honestly think its the best yet. Also, I will be updating/editing the newest chapter in Angel of Death. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Risa the Forsaken because i read her review and started/finished this chapter in 2 hours. So thank you! you guys give me the motivation to keep writing!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I groaned as the light broke thought the darkness of my dreams. I sat up groggily and looked around. Sunlight was streaming throughout my dorm casting long shadows off the furniture.

Once again memories of yesterday came to the forefront of my mind and I sighed looking down onto my left forarm. I unwrapped it and held it up to the natural light. The black ink looked even darker in the light and i came to a realization that everything that had happend up to today was all real. I was in love with William and was fighting to save the world. if that was so then why did i have such a dreadful feeling?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed still glancing at the mark. I lowered my arm to my side and casually glanced at my pen that sat on my desk, across the room. I concentrated on the pen hoping that it would come to me

'_Come on, come to me'_ I thought harshly and the pen came flying off the desk and straight to my outstretched hand. Surprised i examined the pen and then my arm. I tossed the pen onto the bed and got dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. I was pulling my hair up into a pony-tail when a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" I said grabbing my jacket off the chair by the desk. It was used more as a coat rack than a chair though.

The door opened to reveal William. I immeadiatly blushed at the thought of the kiss that occured the night before.

"Hey Love" He said and gently brushed his lips against mine. The blush had yet to receed from my cheeks and he chuckled as he backed up.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I'll be down in a few minutes" I said pulling out my notebooks.

"Ah, last minute homework?" He asked.

"Yeah, with so much happening i keep forgetting that i acutally am here for educational purposes."

He laughed and bid me goodbye. Shutting the door behind him i glanced at the clock and timed out my mini study session.

It wasn't long into my study session that another knock came at my door. I glanced at the clock and realized i still had a lot of time left before i told William i was going to meet him.

"Come in!" i yelled out curious as to whom was at the door.

"We need to talk" The voice said and I froze mid writing. I swirled my chair around and was face to face with Odd and Aelita.

'_Shit!'_ I cursed mentally as my arm started to throb.

"What do you guys want?" I asked hoping my voice wasn't giving away how nervous I was.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Odd said stepping foreward.

"I'm fine" i said spinning back around and picking up my pencil. "You can leave now"

When i heard no movement i glanced back at them.

"What? Do you guys need anything else?"

They looked sheepishly at each other before Aelita spoke.

"There's a rumor going around that you are dating William. Is it true?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that got around fast. For your information I am, not that its any of your business."

I stood up and moved to the door.

"Now i need to study. Please leave." I reached down to open the door but was suddenly stopped by a hand. Following it up i saw it belonged to Odd.

"Whats that?" He asked, and i looked down to see my jacket had ridden up reveling a part of my tattoo.

"Nothing Odd" I said yanking my hand but failing to get it out of his grasp.

"Hey let go" I said trying to pull my hand away.

"Not until you show me what that symbol is" He said seriously and grabbed my other hand. He pushed me against the door and pinned me to it.

A determined look crossed Aelita's face and she grabbed my right hand, pinning it the wall. Odd grabbed my sleeve and pushed it up to revel my mark. They stopped suddenly as they stared at it.

"Let me go!" I demanded as i didn't want to hurt them. They immeadiatly realeased me and i pushed them back a few feet.

"Kathleen" Odd said using my full name "Please don't tell me thats what i think it is."

"What do you think it is Odd?" I asked

"You're working for XANA aren't you? How long?" He asked stepping in front of Aelita, as if i was going to hurt her.

"Why wouldn't I? I have been since yesterday." I said and he clenched his fists.

"WHY!" Aelita exclaimed speaking for the first time since finding out.

"Because he wants to save the world! He wants to remake it into a better place!" I yelled "Why are you guys fighting against him?" I asked quietly.

They were awed at my responce.

"A-are you serious?" Odd stuttered, I nodded "Is this what he's told you?" again i nodded.

"Kathleen, he's lying." Aelita said reaching foreward. I backed up, hitting the wall while avoiding her touch.

"No! He protected me, showed me that i wasn't an outcast." Tears welled up in my eyes, but i refuesed to let them fall.

"But-" Aelita started but I interrupted her.

"No, you listen for once!" I said voice rising "Aelita you were the first one besides William that was nice to me. I was shocked to learn that you had anything to do with the gang." I said then turned to Odd.

"Odd. I thought we could have been more. But, you showed me your true colors when you didn't tell me the truth. William has been nothing but honest with me."

"Kathleen" Odd said voice breaking.

"Leave" I said unsuccesfully holding back my tears. I turned to them with wet cheeks and saw their shocked and saddened faces.

"No" Aelita said shocking me. "You may feel like that but, we're telling the truth XANA. Is. Evil! He's just playing you!" She only paused to breathe before continuing " We've been nothing but helpful to you and you go and join him? I know we haven't been totally honest but, we're going to have you to show you the hard way that he's evil."

I was shocked not only from what she said but that it was her that said such a thing.

"We're enemies now Aelita" I said emotions numb. " I won't listen nor talk to you anymore"

I walked to my desk pushing past them. I sat down and pushed my books out of the way.

"Now if you don't mind, i wish to finish studying." They didn't move.

"LEAVE" I said stressing it. They looked at each other before slowly walking towards the door. I felt a tug at my heart when i saw Aelita crying and Odd holding back tears.

"We won't give up on you, Kathleen. Some how we will show you what is really going on." Odd said fists clenched before running out the door, Aelita followed with a sad glance. I sighed and closed the door with a flick of my hand.

"I can't believe that they are the ones we have to fight." I said grabbing my pencil. Not before a beep indicated a text on my phone. I grabbed it and saw who it was. William. All my worries seemed to disappear as i read the text.

_**Show time. Master want's us to train. Saved you some food. Love you.**_

_** -William**_

I smiled and grabbed my weapons that my father had given me. I stached them into my pockets and headed out of the dorm. Not before looking around and making sure that the coast was clear.

I made my way to the dorm entrance where i met up with William.

"Is everything okay?" He asked noticing that i was deep in thought. I looked at him and saw the gang looking at me.

"Yeah" I said intertwining my fingers with his. "Everything's great." At that moment several things happened. First, William's face lit up with delight and then gently squeezed my hand. Second, as i looked over to the gang I saw their shocked faces along with Aelita crying. Jeremy glared at me as he soothed her, and Odd looked detirmined. His emotion puzzeled me but i quickly snapped out of it as William gently kissed me.

"Master XANA awaits" He said and we went off to train. But something tugged at my heart, a sense of dread.

_'Not everything's as it seems' _ I thought suddenly, the qoute echoing in my head.

'_No' _I thought _'Not everything is'_

And with one last glance to the gang, i followed William into the forest.

* * *

**Wouldn't you agree the title is fitting? So she's finally chosen what side she really is on. Though I can't blame her. I wonder what the Gang is planning? Well you'll have to wait to find out (hopefully not too long).**

**Also, if you are a stickler for capitalizing the I's then I greatly apologize as I am very lazy. :D **

**DON'T FORGET!**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
